Looking Glass
by Mey Nakayama
Summary: AU. "Desa sedang diserang," kata Sarutobi menentang penilaiannya yang lebih baik, dia terlalu lama, terlalu jauh dari garis depan. "Kamu adalah salah satu tujuan serangan ini, Naruto, jadi aku akan mengirimu ke suatu tempat yang aku yakin kamu akan aman."
1. Sinopsis

_LOOKING GLASS_

_By_: Random Flyer  
Penerjemah: Mey

Sinopsis  
AU. "Desa sedang diserang," kata Sarutobi menentang penilaiannya yang lebih baik, dia terlalu lama, terlalu jauh dari garis depan. "Kamu adalah salah satu tujuan serangan ini, Naruto, jadi aku akan mengirimu ke suatu tempat yang aku yakin kamu akan aman."

Tipe  
Naruto Fanfiction

Genre  
Drama, _Family, Hurt/Comfort_

Status  
25 Bab (_Complete_)

_Disclaimer_  
Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan Penulis hanya meminjam karakter dari fandom Naruto untuk dijadikan sebagai karakter dalam ceritanya. Penerjemah tidak berusaha mendapatkan keuntungan finasial dalam menerjemahkan fanfic ini karena semata-mata hanya untuk membagikan fanfic ini dengan para pembaca yang mungkin tidak mengerti bahasa Inggris.

_Note & Credit_  
Gambar Cover fanfic ini di ambil dan di posting secara random dari Pinterest. Mungkin ada kesalahan terjemahan dan penulisan dari bahasa Inggris, Mey juga masih dalam tahap belajar. Jika para pembaca menemukannya, tolong beritahu Mey agar bisa diperbaiki ulang:D.  
Mey sudah mendapatkan izin resmi dari Penulis (Random Flyer) untuk menerjemahkan fanfic ini ke dalam bahasa Indonesia.

**Kalian bisa membaca fanfic asli versi bahasa Inggris di fanfiction:**  
Story: Looking Glass

Id: 8558593

**Serta dukung cerita karya lain Penulis (Random Flyer) di fanfiction:**  
Writer: Random Flyer

Id: 1568739

Mey akan mengupload ceritanya besok ya..

\ (^ Selamat Membaca ^) /


	2. Bab 01 Desperate Times

**Bab 01****  
****_Desperate Times_**

Sarutobi berlari melalui aula terendah dari menara Hokage, derap langkah kaki yang lebih kecil hampir tidak bisa mengikuti kecepatannya yang tergesa-gesa. Dia mencengkeram tangan yang lebih kecil untuk berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau kaki itu goyah sehingga dia tidak akan kehilangan anak itu walau dalam keadaan tergesa-gesa. Di sekitarnya, shinobi sedang bergegas melalui aula dan kamar yang berbeda. Kilatan cahaya keluar dari ruang arsip ketika dokumen-dokumen penting pertama kali disalin ke gulungan portabel kemudian dihancurkan. Yang lain sedang keluar untuk membantu pertahanan. Sarutobi sendiri seharusnya menuju ke sana juga. Memang tugas Hokage untuk mempertahankan desa dengan nyawanya dan dia tidak berniat mengabaikan tugas itu, tetapi ada tugas lain, yang sama pentingnya di belakangnya.

Dinding bergetar dan lampu redup sesaat ketika ledakan lain mengguncang desa. Hokage tua itu memandang ke langit-langit sebentar dan bertanya-tanya apakah dia harus khawatir akan runtuh, tetapi dengan cepat menolak gagasan itu. Serangan itu belum dekat atau cukup kuat untuk merusak atau menghancurkan benteng. Ledakan itu sendiri masih mengkhawatirkan, dan dia hampir bisa mendengar di benaknya teriakan penduduk desa yang belum dievakuasi dan tangisan shinobinya ketika membela rumah mereka. Dia mempercepat langkahnya, kali ini membuat anak di belakangnya tersandung dan jatuh.

Sejenak, Sarutobi menyeret bocah itu. Yang lebih muda dengan putus asa berusaha untuk mendapatkan kembali pijakannya dan menahan rengekan dan kutukan secara bergantian dari mulutnya, tetapi orang tua itu mengayunkan anak itu ke pinggulnya tanpa mematahkan langkahnya dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Melalui kaos putih tipis bocah itu, dia bisa merasakan kelembapan hangat merembes ke pakaiannya. Untungnya, lukanya tidak mengancam nyawa dan bocah itu akan sembuh selama dia diberi waktu dan tidak terluka lagi.

Mereka berbelok di sudut dan bergerak ke lorong yang lebih gelap, yang ini hampir sepenuhnya sepi dan dengan pintu lebih sedikit, yang sebagian besar disembunyikan dari pengamat biasa. Langkah-langkah Sarutobi tidak goyah ketika dia pindah ke salah satu pintu itu, memang tidak terlihat oleh semua orang kecuali sebelumnya menyadari kehadirannya dan mencoba membuka segel pelindung yang mengelilingi pintu dan ruangan di dalamnya. Beberapa gerakan tangan menonaktifkan segel dan dia masuk.

Bocah itu merasa lemas di lengannya, meski masih sadar. Bergerak terus-menerus tidak melakukan kebaikan untuk lukanya, dan kehilangan darah dikombinasikan dengan kekacauan emosional membuat anak itu dalam keadaan syok. Orang tua itu berharap dia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk meringankan ketidaknyamanan anak itu, tetapi tidak ada waktu. Dengan isyarat tangan yang cepat, dia menghidupkan salah satu lilin chakra dan membuat ruangan ke dalam bayangan menakutkan dan setengah cahaya.

Hanya ada satu benda di ruangan ini selain lilin. Itu ditetapkan sebagai rahasia kelas SS dan hanya beberapa orang selain Hokage yang tahu keberadaannya, apalagi melihatnya, dan lebih sedikit daripada yang benar-benar menggunakannya. Bahkan, jumlah total orang yang melihatnya menggunakannya adalah Sandaime Hokage dan Shikaku, penasihat Anbu-nya. Sarutobi tidak pernah benar-benar menggunakannya untuk tujuan yang sekarang dia maksudkan, tetapi itu adalah cara terbaik dan paling terjamin untuk memastikan keselamatan Uzumaki Naruto muda yang sekarang meringkuk dalam pelukannya.

Dia menurunkan bocah itu, lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya, dengan luka berdarah di sisi anak itu. Sentakan tiba-tiba membawa bocah itu sadar, sehingga Sarutobi meredam rasa penyesalan di pihaknya. Dia mengeluarkan set gulungan dengan segel kompleks yang dirancang oleh dirinya dan muridnya, Jiraiya, dan membuka lipatan ciptaan mereka sampai tergeletak di lantai tepat di depan kaca kristal lebar yang berdiri di tengah ruangan.

"Naruto," kata Sarutobi, memanggil bocah itu keluar dari keadaan setengah bingung di mana dia berayun di sebelah Hokage.

"Jiji*, apa yang terjadi?" Suara Naruto tenang, sangat berbeda dari nada riuh khas anak berusia delapan tahun.

"Desa sedang diserang," kata Sarutobi menentang penilaiannya yang lebih baik, dia terlalu lama, terlalu jauh dari garis depan. "Kamu adalah salah satu tujuan serangan ini, jadi aku akan mengirimmu ke suatu tempat yang aku yakin kamu akan aman."

"Aman?" Naruto mengulangi secercah kehidupannya yang biasa muncul di matanya, "Tapi aku bisa membantu-"

"Tidak," Sarutobi memotongnya, lebih keras dari sebelumnya dan meraih bahu bocah itu dengan erat. "Kamu masih murid akademi, bertahun-tahun dari kelulusan. Kamu akan melakukan seperti apa yang kukatakan. Sekarang lihat aku."

Naruto kaget mendengar nada kasarnya, tetapi tidak ada waktu untuk memberikan pemahaman yang lebih baik pada bocah itu. Dia dengan patuh menengadah ke wajah Sarutobi dan lelaki tua itu menangkap matanya, menanam genjutsu pada bocah itu. Pupil Naruto sedikit melebar dan menerawang membuat bahunya santai.

Sarutobi memberikan instruksi dengan nada yang jelas dan berwibawa. "Naruto, aku ingin kamu menghafal segel ini."

Mata bocah itu langsung terayun ke bawah ke kertas besar yang terbuka di hadapan mereka, menyapu seluruh desain, mengambil setiap simbol dan karakter dengan keterampilan yang tidak akan ia miliki sendiri. Sarutobi memperhatikan ketika mata itu memindai segel tiga kali secara menyeluruh sebelum berbalik kepadanya.

"Segel ini akan membawamu pulang ketika saatnya tiba. JANGAN menggunakannya kecuali kamu memiliki bukti yang jelas ketika aku telah secara pribadi menghubungi kamu dan mengatakan kepadamu bahwa aman untuk kembali. Jika benar-benar aman untuk kembali, aku akan memberimu segel tangan di waktu itu. Apakah kamu mengerti? " Sarutobi bertanya, meskipun itu tidak perlu. Instruksi akan mengubur diri mereka ke dalam memori bocah itu bersama dengan segelnya berkat genjutsu. Itu akan terletak di alam bawah sadar bocah itu untuk menyembunyikan segel dari siapa pun yang secara paksa mencoba menemukannya di mana ia mengirim bocah itu. Kemudian, ketika itu diperlukan, Sarutobi akan bisa memanggilnya lagi.

Naruto masih mengangguk di akhir instruksi, matanya terpaku pada Sarutobi seperti terpana.

"Bagus," kata Sarutobi, melepaskan bocah itu dari genjutsu dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke segel dan kaca kristal di hadapan mereka.

Naruto berkedip dan berayun di sebelahnya, melihat sekeliling dengan kebingungan dan disorientasi sejenak. Dia pucat dan darah dari lukanya telah menodai baju putihnya dan menggelapkan pusaran merah yang tercetak di bagian depan. "Jiji?" dia bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan lebih banyak ketakutan dan kebingungan dalam nada suaranya daripada sebelumnya.

Sarutobi tidak repot-repot menjawab, alih-alih fokus pada segel tangan yang diperlukan untuk mengaktifkan kaca kristal. Kristal di depan mereka bersinar sesaat sebelum menghilang untuk mengungkapkan sebuah ruangan yang tidak jauh berbeda dari yang mereka miliki saat ini, kecuali di ruangan itu, tidak ada yang hadir. Meraih lengan Naruto, Hokage tua itu memindahkan bocah itu ke tengah segel dan memulai segel tangan lagi. Mengaktifkan segel membutuhkan banyak gerakan tangan dan dia melakukannya secepat mungkin yang dia bisa, karena tahu dia sudah menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu di sana.

Segel di lantai bersinar biru, simbol dan karakter bergerak untuk mengelilingi bocah itu dan merangkak naik ke atas kaki dan tubuhnya. Naruto menatap dengan mata terbelalak dan ketakutan, tidak mampu bergerak dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Sarutobi menyesal menyebabkan anak itu sangat tertekan, tetapi hanya ada sedikit pilihan. Ketika tulisan itu benar-benar meninggalkan halaman dan menutupi bocah itu dari kepala hingga kaki, dia bergerak maju dan dengan dorongan kuat mendorong bocah itu maju melalui kaca kristal. Tangannya berhenti di permukaan kristal, dirinya, tidak bisa melewatinya, tetapi bocah itu jatuh dengan gedebuk keras ke lantai di luar.

Sarutobi menunggu lebih lama untuk memastikan Naruto melakukan perjalanan dengan aman, tetapi begitu dia melihat lengan bocah itu bergerak lemah dia menutup kaca kristal, mengembalikannya ke bayangan semi transparannya sendiri. Lampu tambahan di ruangan memudar menjadi hanya lilin lagi dan pria tua itu berbalik ke pintu. Dia menyegel ruangan itu, menambahkan beberapa tambahan segel keamanan pribadinya untuk memastikan tidak ada yang bisa masuk atau bahkan menemukan tempat itu jika lebih buruk menjadi lebih buruk. Kemudian, tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi, dia berbalik ke lorong dan bergegas untuk bergabung dengan pertempuran yang masih berkecamuk di luar.

TBC ...

A/N: Saya harap Anda menyukainya! Setiap kritik, komentar, dukungan dipersilakan jadi silakan R&R!

T/N:  
*Disini author menulis "_old man (orang tua)_" tetapi aku disini akan mengganti panggilan dalam bahasa Jepang.  
_Singkatan dari Oji-san_ 伯父さん,  
Dalam kasus-kasus ini, ojisan memiliki arti lain, yaitu "orang tua." Ini adalah bahasa gaul dan bisa menjadi cara yang ramah untuk merujuk seseorang atau cara sarkastik menggoda seseorang. Cara yang lebih serius untuk mengatakan "orang tua" dalam bahasa Jepang adalah roujin 老人 yang mengacu pada "orang tua." (Japanese with Anime and Kanji with Manga)


	3. Bab 02 The Boy

**Bab 02****  
****_The Boy _**

Penemuan cermin itu sepenuhnya hanya kebetulan. Minato telah mencoba mencari tahu bagaimana orang tua itu melakukan trik ajaibnya. Itu memang berguna bagi pendahulunya untuk melacak perkembangan di desa dan Minato tidak merahasiakan kecemburuannya terhadap kemampuan itu. Dia menyelesaikan proyeknya di luar jam kerja, sesuatu yang membuatnya sibuk jika dia tidak memiliki pekerjaan yang mengotori mejanya atau setelah menara Hokage menutup jam operasional untuk malam itu. Itu lebih baik daripada pergi ke rumah kosong dan memikirkan kenangan masa lalu.

Sayangnya, Sandaime tidak meninggalkan petunjuk tentang bagaimana ia telah menciptakan kristal penglihatannya dan tidak ada satupun cara dari Minato yang bisa membuat bola pudar itu hidup kembali. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk memulai dari awal dan membuatnya sendiri. Dia tahu itu mungkin berhasil, pernah melihat hasil akhirnya ketika pria yang lebih tua itu merasa senang dan menunjukkan kepadanya bagaimana dia tampaknya tahu segala sesuatu yang terjadi dalam tembok kotanya. Minato hanya harus mendekonstruksi bagaimana hal itu mungkin terjadi. Itu memberinya sesuatu untuk mengisi waktu dan pikirannya di tengah malam.

Tidak ada yang bisa merasa lebih terkejut daripada dia ketika suatu hari, saat menjalankan salah satu prototype eksperimentalnya melalui fase uji coba awal, Minato mendapati dirinya menatap wajah pendahulunya.

Pada awalnya, Minato berpikir dia telah membuka jendela ke masa lalu. Dia menolak untuk membiarkan dirinya berpikir dia sedang melihat akhirat. Konsekuensi dari hal itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk dipahami. Kemudian, dia melihat lebih dekat ke wajah yang sama terkejutnya menatap kembali padanya dan dia menyadari wajah Sandaime lebih tua, lebih berkeriput, lebih letih daripada yang pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

"Minato?" Sandaime tersentak kaget, membawa Yondaime keluar dari kesunyiannya yang mengejutkan.

"Sandaime-sama*?" Minato menanggapi dengan takjub yang sama.

"Bagaimana ini mungkin?" Hokage yang lebih tua bertanya-tanya, tanpa sadar menggemakan pikiran Minato dan yang lebih muda berkata sama, menggambar kerutan di wajah pria yang lebih tua. "Kurasa kamu tidak sadar, Minato-kun* ... kamu sudah mati."

Itu menyebabkan Minato berhenti, tertegun sejenak. "Aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama tentang dirimu," akhirnya dia menjawab, mendapatkan tatapan penuh pertimbangan dari Sandaime.

Pada akhirnya, kedua Hokage menyatukan pikiran mereka dan menentukan bahwa mereka mengintip ke dalam kemungkinan yang berbeda, alternatif untuk dunia mereka sendiri jika semuanya berjalan berbeda.

Sangat menarik bagi Minato untuk mengetahui beberapa perbedaan yang memisahkan dunia mereka, kadang sedikit menyakitkan dan membuat frustasi pada yang lain, terutama ketika Sandaime menolak untuk menjawab beberapa pertanyaannya. Mereka menentukan perbedaan utama antara dua dunia mereka yang terjadi selama serangan Kyuubi hampir satu dekade sebelumnya. Di dunia Minato sendiri, Kyuubi diseret ke dalam kematian oleh Kushina, istrinya, tak lama setelah dia melahirkan putra mereka yang lahir mati. Berbeda, ia menemukan diri alternatifnya telah mati menyegel kyuubi di Jinchuuriki baru, mengikuti istrinya ke kubur. Minato tidak yakin apakah dia iri pada diri alternatifnya atau tidak.

Tetap saja, bisa berbicara dengan Sandaime, bahkan jika bukan miliknya sendiri merupakan kenyamanan luar biasa bagi Minato. Sungguh luar biasa, kesamaan di antara keduanya. Jika dia tidak tahu yang lebih baik, Minato akan mengira dia sedang berbicara dengan pendahulunya sendiri. Satu-satunya perbedaan nyata yang bisa dilihatnya adalah bertambahnya usia lelaki itu dan juga meningkatnya keletihan yang tampak menetap di sekitarnya seperti jubah. Minato tidak yakin bagaimana perasaannya ketika Sandaime mengatakan hal yang sama tentangnya.

Namun demikian, kedua Hokage sangat menyadari potensi penggunaan hal semacam itu dan lebih dari menyadari potensi penyalahgunaan. Minato menyebutnya sebagai rahasia kelas SS dan meskipun Sandaime tidak pernah mengatakan secara spesifik, dia yakin lelaki tua itu melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berspekulasi tentang kemungkinan mengirim sesuatu atau seseorang melalui kaca. Minato tidak bisa menahan diri dari berteori dan mendiskusikan ide-idenya dengan pria yang lebih tua itu, tetapi menahan diri untuk tidak secara aktif mencobanya. Potensi penyalahgunaan terlalu besar.

Kaca kristal disimpan di ruang dengan tingkat keamanan tinggi di menara Hokage. Langkah kaki Minato bergema di sekelilingnya saat dia menuju ke tingkat yang lebih rendah di mana ia berada. Dia ingin memeriksa apakah Sandaime mau bicara. Sudah malam dan kebanyakan orang sudah pulang, tetapi dia belum mau kembali ke rumah. Kedua Hokage cenderung sampai larut malam; itu adalah bagian dari pekerjaan, jadi dia punya kesempatan untuk bertemu rekannya sebelum Sandaime pergi malam itu. Mereka beruntung waktu antara dua dunia berkorespondensi dengan sangat baik.

Ada alasan lain mengapa dia ingin berbicara dengan Sandaime di tempat lain itu. Minato semakin khawatir dengan sesama Hokage. Sandaime tampak semakin aus dan lelah, garis kekhawatiran tampak semakin dalam dalam waktu yang singkat ketika mereka bertemu. Lelaki tua itu secara samar-samar menyebutkan beberapa masalah, sebagian besar bersifat politis, baik di dalam maupun di luar desa, tetapi masalah itu tidak akan secara terperinci. Yondaime mengerutkan kening pada dirinya sendiri ketika dia berjalan ke ruangan yang menampung kaca penglihatan. Meskipun pendahulunya telah mencoba meyakinkannya, itu hanya membuat Minato menjadi semakin khawatir. Itu tidak membantu bahwa Sandaime semakin terlalu sibuk untuk bergabung dalam pembicaraan malam mereka. Secara keseluruhan itu meninggalkan satu Hokage yang khawatir.

Bahkan dengan kekhawatiran dan harapan akan sesuatu yang buruk di cakrawala, Minato tidak siap untuk memasuki ruang kristal dan menemukan tubuh muda terbaring di lantai sebelum kristal penglihatan. Dia berhenti, tertegun, untuk sesaat sebelum dia bergegas ke sisi bocah itu. Ada noda gelap di baju putih bocah itu dan genangan darah lengket yang setengah kering di lantai. Dengan gugup, Minato mencari luka yang mengeluarkan darah. Dia menemukan satu luka, bekas luka sabetan yang menyakitkan di sisi bocah itu, tetapi luka itu tampak setidaknya setengah hari lamanya, terlalu lama untuk menyebabkan kolam semi-segar di bawah bocah itu.

Dia tidak menemukan luka lain dan meskipun setengah darah kering itu menimbulkan suatu misteri, Minato menampik pikirannya untuk merawat bocah itu dulu. Dia tidak dalam keadaan kritis, tetapi bocah itu menderita syok, chakra rendah dan kehilangan darah. Dengan hati-hati, Minato mengangkat anak itu dalam pelukannya. Dia melirik kristal yang berdiri kosong dan sunyi di sebelah mereka. Meski kelihatannya melebihkan, satu-satunya penjelasan yang bisa ia berikan tentang bagaimana bocah itu masuk ke ruangan adalah melalui kaca. Dia ragu itu kecelakaan, yang berarti Sandaime pasti telah mengirim bocah itu entah bagaimana.

Sambil mengerutkan kening, Yondaime membalikkan punggungnya ke kristal dan bergerak kembali ke lorong yang remang-remang. Dia mereset segel pelindung dan menambahkan beberapa lagi untuk menjaga sesuatu tetap didalam dan diluar. Tidak ada gunanya menganggap Sandaime adalah satu-satunya di tempat lain itu yang bisa sampai ke cermin dan jika satu orang masuk, tidak ada jaminan ada seseorang yang tidak akan mengikuti. Tidak ada cara untuk mengetahui situasi di tempat lain itu. Sesuatu yang mengerikan mungkin telah terjadi. Melirik ke bawah pada bocah kecil di tangannya sebelum bergegas kembali ke permukaan dan ke rumah sakit, Minato merevisi pikiran itu di kepalanya. Sesuatu yang sangat buruk telah terjadi.

Mendorong pintu masuk ke rumah sakit, Minato lebih dari lega karena sudah larut malam. Ada beberapa orang di pusat medis dan siapa pun yang ada di sana terlalu sibuk dan lelah, merawat pasien, atau terlalu khawatir mengkhawatirkan orang yang dicintai untuk menyadari kehadirannya ketika dia mendekati perawat untuk merawat anak itu.

"Te-tentu saja Hokage-sama!" gadis itu tergagap, berkedip padanya dengan mata lebar dan terkejut. "Tolong, bawalah dia ke sini, Tuan."

Dia membawanya melewati aula ke sebuah ruangan kosong dengan satu tempat tidur. Mengikuti gerakannya ke tempat tidur yang tersedia, Minato membaringkan bocah itu di atasnya, dengan hati-hati mengatur posisi yang dirasa nyaman. Melihat di antara mereka berdua sejenak, perawat ragu-ragu sebelum bertanya.

"Apakah ... apakah dia ada hubungannya dengan anda, Hokage-sama?"

Minato mengerjap padanya lalu menatap anak itu; lalu mengerjap pada rambut pirang yang tersangkut ke segala arah. Dia terlalu sibuk, pertama dengan pemikirannya tentang apa yang mungkin terjadi di dunia lain dan kemudian dengan mendapatkan perawatan bocah yang bahkan tidak dia perhatikan. Melihat sekarang, meskipun, pikirannya sedikit bengkok dan Minato merasa yakin ada lebih banyak hal yang terjadi daripada yang disadarinya.

Menelan perasaan dan melihat kembali pada perawat yang masih berdiri di seberang ranjang, Minato bertanya dengan tajam, "Apakah itu membuat perbedaan?"

Kaget, perawat dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya dan pindah ke samping tempat tidur, "Tentu saja tidak." Akhirnya mengambil peran profesionalnya, dia mulai memindai bocah itu, dengan sedikit kerutan di wajahnya.

Minato menunggu di samping. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan bocah itu. Dari penampilan anak itu, dia tampak baru berusia tujuh tahun, mungkin sedikit lebih muda, tetapi Minato tidak bisa mengabaikan kesamaan dalam penampilan mereka. Semakin lama dia memandangi bocah itu, semakin dia merasakan bahwa putranya akan muncul, tanpa tanda kumis aneh di pipi anak itu. Jika putranya hidup, dia baru berusia delapan tahun sekarang.

Setelah gagasan itu muncul, Minato merasa mustahil untuk diabaikan. Dia mengira putranya meninggal di dunia lain juga. Lagi pula, lelaki tua itu tidak pernah menyebut-nyebut bocah itu, tetapi itu bukan jaminan. Setengah dari dirinya ingin kembali ke kristal, menghubungi Sandaime, dan meminta penjelasan. Namun, mengingat keberuntungannya sebelumnya, dan kondisi bocah itu yang hanya berjarak beberapa kaki darinya, dia ragu dia akan beruntung mendapat tanggapan dari dunia lain itu.

Sebaliknya, Minato terjebak dengan keinginan lain yang menariknya. Dia akan menunggu sampai bocah itu bangun. Mereka memiliki lebih dari setengah malam dan dia bersedia untuk tinggal di sana selama sisa itu jika perlu. Dia bahkan akan tetap tinggal sampai pagi keesokan harinya. Formulir-formulir duniawi dan laporan-laporan misi dapat menunggu selama diperlukan sejauh yang dia ketahui.

Dengungan bermasalah dari perawat membuat Minato keluar dari pikirannya.

"Apa masalahnya?" Minato bertanya, bergerak lebih dekat ke tempat tidur.

"Dia sembuh dengan kecepatan yang dipercepat," jawab perawat itu, kerutan bingung menampakan konsentrasi di wajahnya. "Ini hampir seperti ada chakra asing di sistemnya ..."

"Chakra asing?" Minato mengulangi, melihat ke perawat, lalu kembali ke bocah itu, "Apakah itu menyakitinya?"

"Sepertinya itu penyebab dari percepatan penyembuhannya, tapi saya tidak yakin ... Saya belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini sebelumnya." Dia terdiam, mata tertutup dan konsentrasi terfokus selama beberapa menit lagi. "Sepertinya tidak menyakitinya. Sampai kita tahu apa itu saya sarankan, kita tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Minato mengerutkan kening, tetapi mengangguk atas sarannya. Seberbakat apapun dia di banyak bidang, penyembuhan bukanlah spesialisasinya dan dia tahu kapan harus tunduk pada saran dari seorang profesional. Tetap saja, dia tidak menyukai gagasan chakra asing ini. Dia akan menemukan Rin atau Tsunade di pagi hari dan menyuruh mereka melakukan pemeriksaan lebih teliti.

Perawat membiarkan cahaya chakra hijau memudar dari tangannya, "Selain itu ia tidak dalam bahaya. Jika penyembuhan terus pada tingkat ini, ia mungkin akan secara fisik sembuh keesokan harinya."

Minato mengangguk, menatap tajam ke arah anak itu. Itu berarti anak itu mungkin akan segera bangun jika tidak ada trauma mental tambahan yang membuat anak itu tidak sadarkan diri. Asupan napas membawa perhatiannya kembali ke perawat.

"... Hokage-sama, bisakah anda membantu saya mengenakan gaunnya? Bajunya hancur."

"Oh, tentu saja. Jika kamu akan mendapatkan gaun itu, aku akan melepaskan ini," katanya, bergerak ke posisi yang lebih baik.

Perawat itu pindah ke pintu sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. "Terima kasih, Hokage-sama, dan jangan khawatir tentang menyelamatkan mereka. Mereka di luar harapan pada titik ini, saya pikir."

"Ya, benar," Minato menyetujui tetapi perawat itu sudah berada di lorong. Menarik keluar kunai, dia dengan hati-hati memotong lengan baju dan bagian depan baju itu. Kemudian, dia mengangkat bocah itu dan dengan lembut menarik pakaian yang hancur itu dengan satu gerakan. Ketika dia menempatkan bocah itu kembali ke tempat tidur, dia membeku. Di perut anak itu ada segel besar dan rumit. Itu berdenyut hitam pekat pada detak teratur, mungkin detak jantung bocah itu, dan memudar ke kulit lagi.

Hanya melihatnya, Minato mengenali karyanya sendiri. Dia mengembangkan segel itu bertahun-tahun yang lalu, salah satu segel paling kuat yang telah dia buat, meskipun ada beberapa perubahan kecil pada contoh yang tertulis di perut bocah itu. Dia harus memeriksanya secara lebih rinci nanti untuk menentukan tujuan pasti dari perubahan itu. Adapun alasan lain, dia tidak ragu bahwa segel itu adalah penyebab chakra asing yang ada di sistem anak itu. Dia memiliki kecurigaan yang kuat tentang apa itu dan apa yang disegel dalam bocah itu, tetapi ragu untuk melompat ke setengah kesimpulan yang terbentuk.

Pintu terbuka ketika perawat kembali dengan celana dan baju rumah sakit yang longgar. Minato berbalik dan mencegatnya sebelum dia bisa menyeberang ke tempat tidur. "Aku akan membereskan ini," katanya sambil tersenyum dan dia mengambil piyama rumah sakit, "aku yakin kamu punya tugas lain untuk diperhatikan."

"Bukan masalah, Hokage-sama," jawab perawat itu, sedikit terkejut.

"Tidak, aku menemukan bocah itu, aku merasa bertanggung jawab untuknya," kata Minato, ramah tapi tegas, "terima kasih telah melihatnya."

"Oh, itu bukan apa-apa, Hokage-sama," kata perawat itu, berseri-seri padanya dengan keyakinan baru. "Anda baik sekali untuk merawatnya. Suatu hari anda akan menjadi ayah yang baik."

Minato sedikit menghela nafas saat dia dengan halus menuntun wanita itu ke pintu. "Terima kasih. Jika aku butuh yang lain, aku pasti akan memanggil."

"Apa saja," perawat itu setuju berhenti tepat di luar pintu, "Oh, anda tidak pernah berkata, siapa nama bocah itu?"

Minato menghentikan dorongan lembutnya, "Aku ... tidak yakin," akunya, sedikit malu. "Dia tidak sadar ketika aku menemukannya."

"Yah, saya yakin dia akan bangun beberapa jam lagi. Anda bisa mencari tahu dan memberi tahu kami di meja depan."

"Aku akan melakukannya," gumam Minato, melirik ke tempat tidur. Dia menutup pintu, tidak memperhatikan apakah perawat mengatakan hal lain atau bahkan masih ada di sana. Dia belum memikirkan nama bocah itu. Sebagian dari dirinya baru saja secara sadar mulai memikirkan bocah itu sebagai Naruto, tetapi siapa namanya? Bagaimana jika namanya benar-benar Naruto? Minato tidak tahu bagaimana dia akan bereaksi terhadap itu, bagaimana perasaannya tentang itu.

Sambil mengusir pikiran itu dari benaknya, Minato kembali ke tempat tidur. Segel itu masih berdenyut dalam irama yang mantap; dalam dan hitam satu saat dan memudar berikutnya. Membasahi kain kasa dari lemari suplai dan mengambil perban, dia membersihkan darahnya dan membersihkan sisa luka. Dia mengeluarkan gulungan dari kantongnya bersama dengan pena dan tinta. Kemudian, perlahan, dia menyalin segel, berhenti ketika itu memudar untuk memastikan dia akurat. Sepuluh menit kemudian dia telah memeriksa dan mengecek kembali segel yang sudah diisi. Gulungan itu kembali ke kantongnya dan dia dengan hati-hati membalut luka itu dan mengganti bocah itu dengan piyama rumah sakit.

Dengan tidak ada lagi yang harus dilakukan, Minato menarik kursi ke samping tempat tidur dan duduk diatasnya. Matanya terbakar dan kepalanya sakit. Dia hanya ingin menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang, menutup matanya, dan tidur tetapi pikirannya berpacu. Dia tidak tahu jam berapa sekarang, tetapi dia bisa menebaknya sudah sangat terlambat dari dunia gelap dan tenang di luar. Anak di depannya tidur nyenyak. Warna kembali ke pipinya dan napasnya dalam dan merata.

Minato menyaksikan dada kecil itu naik dan turun, pikiran gelisah namun terlalu lelah untuk fokus pada mereka. Dia bersandar, merentangkan kakinya dan menyilangkan tangan di dada. Dia mengerjap-ngerjap saat napas lembut dan mantap memenuhi ruangan, menidurkan kegelisahannya. Sebelum dia menyadari apa yang terjadi, matanya tertutup dan dia tertidur.

TBC ...

A / N: Saya harap Anda menyukai bab ini dan segalanya menjadi sedikit lebih jelas (dan Anda tidak kecewa ini bukan perjalanan waktu fic). Saya suka cerita perjalanan waktu tetapi ini akan menjadi kisah dunia alternatif. Saya sangat menikmati mendengar apa yang Anda pikirkan tentang cerita dan kritik konstruktif yang mungkin Anda miliki. Jadi tolong R&R!

T/N:

*Honorifik "-sama" hanya mengubah kata menjadi sesuatu yang lebih sopan. Itu menjadi cara yang terhormat untuk memanggil paman, bibi, kakek, dan nenek Anda. Tidak ada perubahan makna, hanya dalam nuansa. Dalam manga dan anime, karakter milik keluarga kaya, dengan tradisi dan sejenisnya, sering lebih memilih kehormatan yang sama untuk merujuk pada leluhur/pendahulu mereka. (Japanesewithanime com)

*Honorifik "–kun" biasanya disematkan oleh orang yang lebih tua atau memiliki posisi lebih tinggi kepada laki-laki yang usianya seumur, atau yang usia atau posisinya di bawahnya. Menggunakan –kun pada orang yang usianya di atas kita, atau pada atasan adalah hal yang dianggap sangat tidak sopan di Jepang. Pengecualian terhadap hal ini adalah kadang-kadang, atasan di suatu perusahaan ada yang menyebut anak buah perempuannya dengan menyematkan –kun juga. Hal ini dilakukan untuk memberi kesan lebih akrab terhadap anak buah tersebut. (Japanesestasion com)

Psst.. Terjemahan Chapter 3 udah Mey publish di blog lho,, So bagi para pembaca yang nggak sabar gimana kelanjutannya, kalian bisa mampir kesana hhehe :p


	4. Bab 03 Second Chances

**Bab 03**

_**Second Chances**_

Minato terbangun karena mendengar suara gemerisik samar, lalu bunyi klik samar. Pikiran pertamanya adalah mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak menutup jendela yang menyebabkan angin mengguncang tirai. Kemudian, dia menyadari dia tidak membiarkan jendela terbuka. Perlahan, diam-diam mengerang dari tidur tidak nyenyaknya, dia membuka matanya menyadari dengan kepanikan bahwa sosok di tempat tidur hilang. Tidak, tidak hilang, hanya berlutut di atas tempat tidur setengah tersembunyi oleh tirai ketika dia melihat ke luar jendela, cahaya fajar menyaring sosoknya.

Minato menghela nafas dan mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang mendadak berdetak kencang. Lonjakan adrenalin perlahan meninggalkan sistemnya, membuatnya terjaga di tempatnya. Bocah itu, pada saat ini, telah berbalik dan menatapnya dengan mata biru lebar. Mata Minato sendiri, dan untuk sesaat pria itu tidak bisa memalingkan pandangannya dari anak di hadapannya. Pantulan matanya sendiri membuatnya benar-benar tak bisa berkata apa-apa dan dia kesulitan melawan gelembung emosi yang tiba-tiba muncul di dadanya.

"Hai," kata bocah itu ceria, dengan sedikit ragu.

Minato berkedip, kembali pada dirinya sendiri dan tatapan biru langit itu. "Hai," jawabnya, dengan putus asa menggunakan momen itu untuk menenangkan diri. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Baik!" jawab bocah itu dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya dan Minato tidak bisa menahan senyum, tetapi senyum bocah itu tersendat setelah beberapa saat sebelum berkata dengan nada yang lebih tenang, "Tapi ... kupikir aku punya mimpi aneh tadi malam ..." Dia melirik ke arah jendela lagi, keraguan bersinar di matanya.

Minato ragu-ragu. "Apa mimpimu?" akhirnya dia bertanya, membungkuk ke depan di kursinya dan menyandarkan sikunya di lutut.

Bocah itu tidak langsung menjawab. Alih-alih, mata itu sedikit menyipit dan Minato mendapati dirinya di sisi lain dari tatapan yang waspada dan agak mencurigakan. Dia mencoba untuk memproyeksikan dirinya seramah mungkin, mencoba tersenyum lebar, tetapi tidak yakin seberapa baik dia berhasil. Seringai itu terasa sedikit tegang pada kupu-kupu yang tiba-tiba berkobar di perutnya saat melihat tatapan bermata biru yang seperti cermin itu.

"Di mana Hokage Ji-chan*?" bocah itu bertanya, sama sekali mengabaikan pertanyaan Minato.

Sekarang giliran Minato untuk berhenti ketika dia mempertimbangkan jawabannya. "Dia tidak di sini," akhirnya dia berkata. Mudah untuk mengatakan kepada siapa bocah itu merujuk dan, berdasarkan sifat pertanyaan, bahwa Minato tidak akan mendapatkan sebanyak mungkin informasi tentang apa yang telah terjadi seperti yang ia harapkan semula. Tetap saja, dia dapat mempelajari beberapa hal, seperti apakah bocah ini adalah versi lain dari putranya sendiri, versi putranya yang selamat dari kelahirannya dulu. Memikirkan kemungkinan di hadapannya membuat kupu-kupu di perut Minato berputar lebih cepat. Dia harus berdeham sebelum dapat mengajukan pertanyaan berikutnya. "Bisakah kamu memberitahuku siapa namamu?"

Bocah itu mendongak setelah jatuh dari lamunannya. Senyum lebar membelah wajahnya lagi dan dia bangkit sedikit dari tempat dia duduk di tempat tidur. "Aku Naruto!" katanya dengan bangga, seolah itu adalah hal yang paling jelas di dunia. "Uzumaki Naruto! Siapa namamu?"

Minato merasakan udara keluar dari dadanya. Kupu-kupu itu sekarang terasa seperti pusaran penuh yang menerpa dirinya dan membalikkan semua yang diketahuinya. Butuh beberapa saat untuk menarik napas penuh lagi dan bahkan itu memiliki lebih banyak kualitas nafas tercekat.

"Hei ... hei tuan?"

Suara tenor Naruto pelan-pelan masuk ke dalam kesadaran Minato. Dia berkedip, menyadari bocah itu melambaikan tangan kecilnya di depan wajahnya.

"Apakah kamu baik-baik saja, tuan?" Naruto bertanya mengintip ke arahnya, kepala dimiringkan, "Kamu terlihat agak pucat ..."

"Aku baik-baik saja," Minato berhasil bersuara, meskipun sampai ke telinganya sendiri, dia tidak terdengar seperti apa pun.

Naruto mengerutkan hidungnya bingung dan tidak percaya, terlihat sangat mirip dengan Kushina untuk diambil hati Minato saat ini. Dia menarik napas panjang, tetapi itu tampaknya tidak membantu. Ruangan itu masih memiliki sedikit udara yang berharga. Beberapa bagian dari benaknya menyuruhnya untuk tetap tenang, tetapi menatap ... putranya ... sekali lagi membuat pemikiran itu mustahil.

Tanpa sadar dia bergerak, Minato berdiri dan berbalik ke arah pintu. "Aku hanya butuh udara ..." katanya ketika dia bergegas keluar dari kamar.

Pintu menutup di belakangnya dan Minato merosot jatuh membelakanginya, mata tertutup, dan kepala jatuh ke tangannya yang gemetar. Dia gemetar, nafas tersengal-sengal saat dia mencoba untuk mendapatkan kembali udara di paru-parunya. Sambil duduk di lantai lorong, dia meletakkan sikunya di atas lutut, wajahnya masih di tangannya. Gambar-gambar tubuh kecil putranya yang diracun, terbunuh oleh chakra Kyuubi bahkan sebelum diberi kesempatan untuk hidup, dan istrinya yang hancur dan patah itu menggelegak ke permukaan. Ingatan tentang apa yang telah terjadi dan pemandangan tentang apa yang mungkin terjadi, bentrok dengan rasa sakit yang sama seperti yang dirasakannya terakhir kali dia melihat istrinya dan saat satu-satunya dia melihat putranya. Samar-samar dia bersyukur saat ini masih pagi dan rumah sakit itu relatif sepi. Tidak ada gunanya membuat beberapa warga yang malang menemukan Hokage mereka mengalami kerusakan di lorong.

* * *

Pintu berderak tertutup di belakang pria aneh itu ketika dia bergegas keluar dari kamar dan untuk sesaat Naruto hanya bisa menatap, senyum perlahan jatuh dari wajahnya. Beberapa menit berlalu dan tetap saja pria itu tidak kembali. Tatapan Naruto melayang ke ranjang kusut yang terbentang di depannya, mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia tidak tahu mengapa semua orang sepertinya sangat membencinya. Mereka hanya perlu melihat wajahnya, mendengar namanya dan tatapan dingin memasuki mata mereka atau mereka menolak untuk menatapnya dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Dia tidak tahu mengapa dan, lebih buruk lagi, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, kecuali menjadi Hokage, dan itu masih sangat jauh.

Naruto telah memegang banyak harapan untuk pria berambut pirang itu. Dia adalah orang kedua yang menunggu Naruto bangun di rumah sakit, jadi Naruto berharap lelaki itu akan merasa berbeda tentang dirinya. Tapi tidak, begitu dia menyebut namanya, pria itu pergi, seperti yang lainnya, tampak kesal dan sepertinya pria itu tidak akan kembali. Dia ditinggal sendirian lagi.

Sambil menghela nafas, Naruto melirik ke jendela, bergeser untuk mendapatkan pemandangan dini hari yang lebih baik dari desa. Tidak masalah, dia memutuskan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia akan menunggu Pak Tua untuk kembali dari mana pun dia pergi dan kemudian dia akan berkemah di kantor Hokage dan memaksa pemimpin itu untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Mungkin dia akan mengecat sebagian besar desa, maka Sandaime harus menemuinya jika hanya untuk menegurnya. Dia terkekeh pada dirinya sendiri, membayangkan adegan akrab di kepalanya, hanya untuk memiliki kerutan serius mengambil alih ekspresinya lagi.

Ada rasa gatal di bagian belakang kepalanya, sebuah pikiran yang tidak bisa ia ingat, tetapi itu tidak mau pudar. Memikirkan Sandaime hanya memperburuknya, seperti pengunjung yang gigih yang tidak akan pergi atau seperti tuan tanahnya ketika mengetuk pintunya untuk uang sewanya. Namun, tidak peduli berapa banyak dia mencoba untuk mencengkeramnya, itu terlepas, meluncur ke bawah permukaan untuk muncul kembali dan sulit dipahami seperti biasa. Semakin ia berusaha keras dan itu semakin gigih.

Dengan desahan lain, Naruto melemparkan dirinya kembali ke tempat tidur, tangan terbentang lebar frustrasi. Dia melotot ke udara di depannya. Itu seperti lalat yang tidak bisa dia pukul. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya bolak-balik, menyerah melawan dan berharap jika dia mengabaikan setengah-pikirannya akan hilang.

Tidak, tapi itu tidak menghentikan Naruto untuk mencoba. Dia bisa lebih keras kepala dengan yang terbaik dari mereka. Dalam usahanya untuk tidak memikirkan setengah-pikiran yang tidak bisa ia pikirkan, benaknya kembali ke mimpi buruk yang baru saja ia miliki; mimpi yang membangunkannya pada situasinya saat ini di rumah sakit.

Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, yang dia tahu adalah dia terbangun karena teriakan jauh di desa dan sesekali ledakan bergetar sepanjang malam. Melihat ke luar jendelanya, ada nyala api menjulang dari pinggiran kota, menodai malam dalam cahaya oranye. Di jalan-jalan, warga sipil perlahan-lahan berkumpul, menunjuk ke arah pertempuran yang semakin meningkat dan saling memanggil satu sama lain dengan suara yang ketakutan. Beberapa mulai bergegas menuju tempat perlindungan yang terkubur dalam di gunung Hokage, meskipun tidak ada shinobi yang ada di sekitar untuk mengarahkan mereka melakukannya.

Beberapa orang di jalan membuat gerakan tajam ke jendelanya dan meskipun terlalu gelap untuk melihat wajah mereka, Naruto bisa membayangkan ekspresi marah dan dengan cepat masuk kembali ke kamarnya. Dia menggigit bibirnya saat ada ledakan lain dan semburan api melintas di langit malam. Dia berlari ke pintu dan memeriksa baut mati pintunya. Dia ingin pergi ke tempat penampungan atau, lebih baik lagi, Menara Hokage, mengetahui dari pengalaman bahwa pintu itu tidak akan bertahan lama, tetapi dia takut untuk pergi keluar dengan semakin banyak penduduk desa yang ketakutan dan marah.

Naruto masih mencoba untuk memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukan ketika jendela pecah, meledak ke dalam ruangan ketika sesosok menerobos. Berkat pelatihan akademi selama dua tahun terakhir dan menghindari ANBU setelah bermain-main dengan banyak lelucon, dia bisa menghindari sosok itu yang mencoba untuk menangkap dirinya. Untuk sesaat, Naruto melihat pengikat kepala ketika sedikit cahaya dari jendela menangkapnya, empat garis vertikal dengan satu tebasan horizontal melalui mereka. Kemudian, dia harus bergerak lagi agar tidak terpojok. Beberapa nyaris tertangkap dan itu membuat si penyusup marah, mengutuk pelan saat mereka mengeluarkan kunai. Naruto terjun ke pintu, tetapi ketika membuka kuncinya memberi yang lain kesempatan untuk memotong tebasan yang dalam di sisi Naruto. Dia jatuh ke tanah, rasa sakit menembusnya. Alih-alih membunuhnya, Shinobi itu mengangkatnya ke bahu mereka dan mundur keluar dari jendela kamar yang hancur.

Penanganan yang kasar hanya memperburuk rasa sakit di sisinya dan tak lama kemudian Naruto merasa pusing. Dia melakukan satu upaya putus asa terakhir, berhasil mengambil kunai dari kantong shinobi dan menancapkan ujung runcing ke punggung penculiknya. Musuh berteriak kesakitan dan tersandung, mengirim mereka berdua jatuh ke atap. Naruto terhuyung-huyung berdiri dan mati-matian mencari jalan ke bawah, tetapi dia bisa mendengar kutukan dari penculiknya dan tahu waktunya sudah habis.

Dentang tajam dari belakangnya membuat Naruto berbalik dan menemukan dua ANBU di antara dia dan penyerangnya. Yang ketiga jatuh di sebelahnya dan, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, mengangkatnya ke dalam pelukan mereka. Mereka pergi, kembali melintasi atap ke menara Hokage. Naruto sekilas memperhatikan pertempuran telah menyebar. Api membakar di lebih banyak wilayah desa dan tangisan penduduk desa terdengar di malam hari.

Dari sana, ingatan, atau lebih tepatnya mimpi, menjadi semakin tidak jelas. Naruto teringat sesuatu dari Pak Tua Hokage yang membawanya dan membawanya melewati lorong, tetapi di sana ia berhenti. Berbaring di tempat tidur, menatap ke udara di atasnya ketika dia mendengarkan keheningan, dia tidak bisa mendeteksi kepanikan atau kesusahan apa pun yang telah terjadi. Dia harus menganggap itu mimpi, tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengatakan itu bukan mimpi. Itu tidak terasa seperti mimpi tetapi sebagai kenangan. Meskipun, dia berharap dengan sepenuh hati dia hanya membayangkan kejadian itu.

Memikirkan tebasan yang dia ambil di sisinya, Naruto perlahan-lahan mengangkat baju rumah sakit yang dia kenakan. Dia menolak untuk percaya bahwa rasa sakit itu hanyalah imajinasinya. Namun, ketika dia melihat ke sisinya, dia tidak bisa menyangkal perban yang melilit di tempat yang tepat dia terluka. Dia berguling dan memandang ke luar jendela lagi ke desa yang tidak rusak dan keseluruhan desa kurang dari satu jam dari bangun di awal subuh hari yang baru.

Itu tidak masuk akal! Dia mengerang, melemparkan dirinya ke ranjang lagi dan menarik bantal ke atas kepalanya. Yang membuatnya lebih buruk adalah setengah-pikiran yang masih ada di kepalanya. Memikirkan sesuatu yang lain sama sekali tidak membantu menyingkirkannya.

Berguling ke posisi yang lebih nyaman, Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali tidur. Mungkin ketika dia bangun lagi semua ini akan berubah menjadi satu mimpi besar dan dia akan kembali ke tempat tidurnya sendiri di apartemennya sendiri. Jika ternyata itu bukan mimpi, dia akan pergi langsung ke kantor Pak Tua dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Dengan keputusan itu, dia meringkuk dan mengabaikan setengah-pikiran yang masih mengetuk otaknya.

* * *

Minato masih berada di luar kamar Naruto, berdiri di jendela lorong dan menyaksikan fajar menyebar di desa ketika Jiraiya menemukan dia setengah jam kemudian. Syukurlah dia sudah tenang saat itu. Meskipun dia tidak tahu bagaimana penampilannya dan dia merasa lelah, setidaknya dia tidak jatuh di lantai menangis seperti genin kecil lagi.

"Ternyata kamu di sini!" Suara santai Jiraiya menggema di koridor. "Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana, biasanya kamu sudah di kantormu sekarang. Apa yang terjadi? Kamu tidak melukai dirimu dengan salah satu eksperimen gila itu lagi, kan?"

Minato berusaha untuk tidak meringis mendengar suara itu. Dia tidak menyadari betapa sakit kepala yang dideritanya sampai dia menemukan suara sensei* yang terkadang terlalu keras. Dia mengusap wajahnya, menekan dua jari ke matanya sesaat untuk melawan kelelahan yang membakar yang telah menetap di sana.

"Kau tampak mengerikan. Apakah kamu _dapat_ tidur semalam?" Jiraiya bertanya dan Minato hanya bisa mendengar guliran mata bercampur dengan kekhawatiran dalam suaranya.

"Tidak banyak," akunya, mencoba tersenyum minta maaf, tetapi itu lebih keluar sebagai seringai. "Sesuatu ... muncul."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Jiraiya bertanya, sikap periang menurun dalam sekejap.

"Tidak ada yang drastis," kata Minato melambaikan tangannya dengan tawa gugup sebelum dia memikirkan kembali deskripsinya, "Yah ... tidak ada yang berbahaya ... maksudku tidak ada yang _langsung_ berbahaya. Kamu tahu ..." Dia menutup mulutnya ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia mengoceh. Bahkan setelah sepuluh tahun menjadi Hokage, senseinya masih bisa membuatnya merasa seperti lulusan akademi yang tidak berpengalaman. "Mungkin kamu harus mencari sendiri," dia akhirnya menghela nafas dan menunjuk ke pintu di sebelah mereka, masih tertutup dan masih menyembunyikan putranya.

Jiraiya mengangkat alisnya ke arahnya; lapisan tebal kebingungan menutupi keprihatinan masih tersembunyi di bawah ekspresi. Dia tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi, hanya pergi ke pintu, membukanya, dan memasuki ruangan. Minato berbalik ke jendela, masih belum siap menghadapi bocah itu. Dia pikir dia telah mendapatkan kembali kendali atas dirinya, tetapi prospek memasuki kembali ruangan membuat dadanya sesak, menunjukkan betapa rapuhnya kontrol itu. Jadi, alih-alih, dia menyilangkan tangan di dadanya dan mencoba bersiap ketika akhirnya dia masuk lagi.

Hanya beberapa saat sebelum Jiraiya muncul kembali, menarik pintu tertutup di belakangnya. Kerutan lebih jelas dan matanya tampak bermasalah dan sulit, tapi itu saja. "Bocah tertidur ... Minato, siapa itu?" Ada catatan tuduhan dalam pertanyaan itu.

Minato menghela napas lega saat mendengar Naruto tertidur; mungkin dia bisa masuk dan hanya duduk di samping tempat tidur. Itu tidak akan sesulit berbicara dengan bocah itu, menatap matanya. "Itu Uzumaki Naruto."

Pundak senseinya menegang dan wajahnya menjadi sedikit lebih keras. "Itu tidak lucu."

"Aku tidak bercanda," kata Minato dengan suara yang setara. Itu baru terpikirkan olehnya banyaknya masalah yang mungkin dia jelaskan kepada semua orang bahwa anak di sana adalah putranya sendiri, Naruto.

"Naruto sudah mati. Dia meninggal sebelum dia dilahirkan ..." pria yang lebih tua itu menarik napas, kekhawatiran semakin berat di matanya. "Aku tahu kamu merindukan mereka, Kushina dan Naruto, tetapi berharap ada anak lelaki asing kalau itu putramu tidak akan membawanya kembali."

"Kau memberitahuku kau tidak melihat kemiripannya?" Minato bertanya, alisnya naik. Dia berbalik dari jendela saat sinar matahari perlahan-lahan menyapu desa membawa pagi ke kota yang terbangun.

Jiraiya bergeser dimana dia berdiri, melirik kembali ke pintu yang tertutup. "Yah, ya ... tapi rambut pirang dan beberapa kemiripan wajah tidak berarti apa-apa."

"Tidak, tapi aku juga tahu dari mana asalnya dan bahwa, lebih dari segalanya, membuktikan bahwa itu tidak hanya mungkin tetapi lebih dari kemungkinan. Dia akan jadi seperti apa anakku jika dia selamat." Minato mengusap wajahnya dengan wajah meringis karena kebingungan dan kekhawatiran, hal yang sama terjadi pada lelaki di hadapannya. "Aku tidak menjelaskan ini dengan baik. Aku selalu lupa kamu tidak tahu." Tangannya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Tidak, kamu tidak," Jiraiya setuju, sedikit isyarat hiburan muncul kembali dalam nadanya meskipun lapisan bawahnya masih serius. "Jika kamu tidur lebih lama, kamu mungkin akan bisa berpikir lebih lurus. Apa yang tidak aku ketahui?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya di sini. Kita akan berbicara setelah dia bangun lagi di tempat yang aman, dan aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu. Sampai saat itu, percayalah padaku, bocah itu adalah putraku ... semacam itu ... "

Jiraiya tidak terlihat yakin dan kekuatiran masih ada di matanya, memenangkan pertarungan atas kebingungan dan terbuntuti oleh sesuatu yang Minato menolak untuk menerima, rasa kasihan. Minato berbalik ke pintu dan memasuki ruangan lagi. Beberapa langkah membawanya ke kursi dan ia jatuh ke atasnya dengan udara seperti batu yang tak tergoyahkan. Di belakangnya dia bisa mendengar senseinya berada di ambang pintu dan merasakan mata lelaki tua itu di punggungnya. Dia benar-benar harus menuju ke kantornya; orang-orang akan mulai mempertanyakan di mana dia saat mereka mulai bekerja di Menara. Dia memiliki dokumen yang harus diurus, laporan misi yang harus didengar, tetapi dia tidak peduli. Percakapan singkat dengan Jiraiya, mengucapkan kata-kata itu keras-keras telah memungkinkan sebagian kecil dari kebenaran tenggelam dalam kenangan yang menyakitkan. Dengan setiap momen yang berlalu, kejutan awalnya menghilang dan Minato mulai memahami apa yang diberikan padanya.

Itu adalah kesempatan kedua.

TBC ...

A / N: Saya akhirnya membuat bab ini sedikit lebih lama dengan mengambil adegan dari bab empat sebagai hasil dari review. Seorang pengulas berkomentar bahwa panjang bab terlalu pendek, jadi saya mengambil survei informal. Beri tahu saya dalam ulasan jika Anda ingin saya membuat bab sedikit lebih lama atau jika Anda baik-baik saja dengan panjangnya. Katakan apa yang Anda sukai, tidak suka, kritik, spekulasi, tebakan, saya menikmati semuanya jadi R&R! ^ _ ^

T/N:  
*Menggunakan akhiran "-chan" hanya mengubah kata menjadi sesuatu yang lebih intim. Itu menjadi cara yang lucu untuk memanggil paman, bibi, kakek, dan nenek Anda. Tidak ada perubahan makna, hanya dalam nuansa. (japanesewithanime com)  
*Panggilan guru dalam bahasa Jepang

Terima kasih untuk urangpiliang08 yang udah memfollow terjemahan Mey & para pembaca sekalian yang sempet mampir hehehe,, Chapter 4 udah tersedia di blog Mey ya..

See u next week *muach^3^*


	5. Bab 04 Meetings

_**Rekap bab lalu..**__._  
_Jiraiya tidak terlihat yakin dan kekuatiran masih ada di matanya, memenangkan pertarungan atas kebingungan dan terbuntuti oleh sesuatu yang Minato menolak untuk menerima, rasa kasihan. Minato berbalik ke pintu dan memasuki ruangan lagi. Beberapa langkah membawanya ke kursi dan ia jatuh ke atasnya dengan udara seperti batu yang tak tergoyahkan. Di belakangnya dia bisa mendengar senseinya berada di ambang pintu dan merasakan mata lelaki tua itu di punggungnya. Dia benar-benar harus menuju ke kantornya; orang-orang akan mulai mempertanyakan di mana dia saat mereka mulai bekerja di Menara. Dia memiliki dokumen yang harus diurus, laporan misi yang harus didengar, tetapi dia tidak peduli. Percakapan singkat dengan Jiraiya, mengucapkan kata-kata itu keras-keras telah memungkinkan sebagian kecil dari kebenaran tenggelam dalam kenangan yang menyakitkan. Dengan setiap momen yang berlalu, kejutan awalnya menghilang dan Minato mulai memahami apa yang diberikan padanya._

_Itu adalah kesempatan kedua._

**Bab 04**  
_**Meetings**_

Ketika Naruto bangun dia terkejut menemukan pria berambut pirang yang sama sebelumnya masih duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. Meskipun kali ini, alih-alih tidur dalam posisi yang terlihat sangat tidak nyaman, pria itu membungkuk di atas meja kayu portabel, menggerutu pelan, setumpuk kertas di sikunya. Hanya beberapa jam yang lalu orang asing ini lari dari kamar tepat setelah mendengar nama Naruto. Naruto sangat terkejut melihat dia kembali, duduk dengan tenang di samping tempat tidurnya, dan untuk sementara waktu yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah berbaring di tempat tidur dan menatap.

"Kamu tahu, aku suka idemu memindahkan kantormu ke sini," kata suara lain, keras dan ringan. Diikuti oleh seorang lelaki besar dengan rambut putih panjang dan cat wajah merah yang mengalir dari kedua matanya ke bawah ke kedua pipinya tampak memasuki ruangan, tatapan masih mengarah ke lorong. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, mengawasi orang asing itu dan tetap diam. "Para perawat di sini _jauh_ lebih cantik daripada kapak lama sekretaris yang kamu miliki."

"Chiyoko-san* sangat bagus dalam pekerjaannya," jawab pria berambut pirang itu dengan bingung, berulang kali membolak-balik beberapa kertas berbeda, pena dipegang di mulutnya dan kerutan konsentrasi di wajahnya. "Lagipula, dia tidak berusaha menggodaku di setiap kesempatan," tambahnya pelan, membuat lelaki yang satunya tertawa keras.

Pria berambut pirang itu mendongak saat itu; melihat ke arah Naruto, lalu kembali ke dokumennya sebelum kembali ke Naruto lagi, pena jatuh dari mulutnya. "N-Naruto-kun ... kamu sudah bangun."

"Uh ... yeah!" Naruto menjawab, mendorong dirinya bangun dengan senyum dan mengawasi lelaki pirang itu setiap saat. Terakhir kali pria itu begitu kesal dan sekarang dia tampak hampir ceria, kecuali tatapan singkat yang dia kirim ke dokumennya. Naruto tidak mengerti perubahan sikapnya dan tidak yakin dia mempercayainya atau pria yang duduk di sampingnya.

Pria itu ragu-ragu sejenak, senyum tersendat selama beberapa detik. "Jadi ... bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Aku merasa baik-baik saja. Apakah Hokage Ji-chan kembali?" Naruto bertanya, berharap begitu. Padahal, jika itu benar maka Pak Tua mungkin sudah ada di sana. Suara setengah mendengus, setengah tersedak menarik perhatian Naruto ke pria berambut putih di ruangan itu.

"Kamu pikir sedang bicara dengan siapa, Nak?" pria besar itu bertanya dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, kerutan kecil menarik bibirnya. "Aku tidak tahu, dia tidak memberitahuku namanya."

"Namikaze Minato," pria berambut pirang itu berbicara dengan cepat, memotong jawaban yang mungkin keluar dari pria yang lebih besar itu tetapi menunjuk ke arah pria itu, "Dan ini Jiraiya-sensei. Sandaime ... aku akan menjelaskannya nanti."

"Kapan?" Naruto bertanya, mengalihkan pandangannya di antara keduanya.

"Ketika kamu keluar dari rumah sakit," kata Minato, melirik tajam ke pria lain, Jiraiya, yang baru saja melipat tangannya di dada.

Naruto mengerutkan kening saat dia melihat keduanya. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi yang tidak dia dapat ketahui, bukan kejadian yang tidak biasa tetapi masih tidak menyenangkan. Secara umum, dia bisa merasakan permusuhan tanpa masalah; dia memiliki terlalu banyak pengalaman dengan penduduk desa untuk tidak merasakannya, tetapi ketegangan sosial yang lebih halus sering melampaui kepalanya. Lagi pula, rasa gatal di bagian belakang kepalanya sudah mulai lagi, setengah-pikiran yang terus mengetuk di suatu tempat di dalam kesadarannya. Menyebutkan Sandaime telah membawanya ke permukaan lagi, meskipun ia merasa itu tidak pernah benar-benar pergi. Itu paling mengganggu dan paling membuat frustrasi. Dia melihat sekelilingnya untuk menemukan sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pikiran yang menghantui dan setengah diingat.

"Kapan aku bisa pergi?" Naruto bertanya, fokus keluar dari rumah sakit. Dia tidak menyukai rumah sakit sejak awal dan menghindarinya dengan cara apa pun. Para perawat tidak pernah begitu baik kepadanya dan dia biasanya dibiarkan sampai terakhir untuk perawatan apa pun. Sebagian besar waktu, itu bukan masalah. Dia sembuh cukup cepat sehingga pergi ke rumah sakit itu tidak perlu, atau kunjungan itu sangat singkat, dan Sandaime selalu datang untuk menjemputnya. Sekarang, bagaimanapun, Sandaime tidak ada di sini dan rumah sakit memberinya terlalu banyak waktu untuk memikirkan setengah-pikirannya.

Bibir Minato sedikit bergetar, "Yah, karena kamu merasa lebih baik, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kamu tidak bisa pergi sekarang." Dia berdiri, menjatuhkan beberapa kertas ke lantai sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Naruto tersenyum pada punggung yang menjauh, menepis kecurigaan demi menikmati salah satu dari beberapa orang yang dia temui yang tidak terus-menerus merengut padanya. Awalnya, dia tidak yakin apakah Minato menyukainya. Pria itu bereaksi sangat aneh malam itu, tetapi sekarang dia bersikap baik dan itu adalah kedua kalinya dia duduk dan menunggu Naruto bangun. Bocah itu tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, melihat ke bawah ke arah selimut, setengah-pikirannya dikesampingkan untuk saat ini. Satu-satunya yang pernah melakukan sesuatu sampai sejauh itu adalah Pak Tua.

"Jadi, siapa namamu nak?" lelaki lainnya, Jiraiya, bertanya sambil bersandar ke dinding, lengan menyilang di atas dadanya yang lebar.

"Uzumaki Naruto," jawab Naruto membusungkan dadanya saat dia menyilangkan tangannya sendiri. Dia menatap pria yang lebih tua itu dengan sedikit tantangan di matanya, menantang pria itu untuk melakukan sesuatu darinya.

Namun, yang mengejutkan, Jiraiya tidak memiliki reaksi yang lain selain dari bahu yang sedikit kaku. Naruto berharap itu karena reputasinya sebagai orang iseng dan bukan hal misterius lainnya yang membuat semua orang membencinya. "Uzumaki Naruto, ya?" pria itu mengulangi, setengah pada dirinya sendiri, "Itu nama yang tidak biasa. Dari mana kamu mendapatkannya?"

Naruto membeku. Dia tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkan namanya sebelumnya, selain hubungan yang jelas dengan ramen. "Kurasa ... orang tuaku pasti memberikannya kepadaku ...," katanya pada akhirnya. Dia tidak memikirkan orang tuanya ketika dia bisa mengingatnya. Kesepian setiap hari cukup menyakitkan tanpa memikirkannya lebih dari yang diperlukan.

"Dimana orangtuamu?"

Naruto menatap tangannya, selesai dengan pembicaraan. "Aku tidak ... punya sekarang."

Jiraiya tidak mengatakan apa-apa untuk sesaat dan Naruto bisa merasakan matanya padanya tetapi menolak untuk membalas tatapannya.

"Yah, itu terlalu buruk, Nak," kata pria itu setelah beberapa saat, suaranya sedikit lebih lembut, "Kamu nampaknya baik-baik saja."

Naruto menghela nafas yang tidak dia sadari dirinya tahan. Dia bisa memainkan permainan ini. "Oh ya!" katanya, memandang ke atas dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, "Aku baik-baik saja, aku mendapatkan tempatku sendiri dan segalanya. Lagi pula, Hokage Ji-chan memeriksaku kapan saja ketika dia bisa."

"Kapan terakhir kali Sandaime memeriksamu?" Jiraiya bertanya, ada suatu isyarat yang tidak bisa diidentifikasi dalam suaranya.

Naruto tidak memikirkannya. Setengah-pikiran kembali lagi dan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Dia mengerutkan kening, mengerutkan hidungnya saat dia memaksa dirinya untuk fokus pada pertanyaan, memiringkan kepalanya ke langit-langit dalam pikiran. "Yah ... kupikir aku melihatnya tadi malam di Menara Hokage. Aku yakin itu pasti mimpi tapi ... rasanya begitu nyata ..." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjernihkannya sedikit. "Sebelum itu, seminggu yang lalu."

Jiraiya tidak punya waktu untuk menjawab. Pintu terbuka dan Minato masuk diikuti oleh seorang perawat. Naruto mendongak dan menyaksikan ketika mereka mendekat. Minato tersenyum padanya dan dia balas tersenyum. Tidak sering dia mendapatkan senyuman sehingga dia selalu memastikan untuk mengembalikan beberapa yang dia dapatkan. Yang mengejutkan, perawat itu juga tersenyum, membuat cengirannya semakin lebar.

"Yah, sepertinya kamu dalam kondisi yang lebih baik," kata perawat, senyum tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya. Naruto yakin dia pasti baru. "Aku akan melakukan pemeriksaan cepat dan jika semuanya baik-baik saja, kamu bisa pergi."

Senang pada gagasan untuk pergi dan didorong oleh nada ramah dari perawat, Naruto bergegas keluar dari bawah selimutnya dan ke tepi tempat tidur. Perawat itu melangkah lebih dekat dan meletakkan tangan yang bersinar di dekat sisinya di mana dia terluka. Alisnya berkerut sedikit, membuat Naruto bergeser dengan tidak nyaman, melihat gerakannya perawat itu memperbaiki ekspresinya.

"Kamu jauh lebih sembuh daripada yang kuharapkan," katanya berdiri tegak beberapa saat kemudian, "Sedikit anemia, mungkin, kamu harus makan lebih baik, tetapi tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk tinggal di sini lebih lama."

Naruto hanya berseri-seri lagi, lebih dari siap untuk pergi.

"Aku akan mengambil dokumen untuk pembebasannya." Perawat berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan dengan senyum terbuka untuk Minato.

Naruto berteriak dengan gembira, melompat dari tempat tidur. Dia berputar, mencari sandalnya ketika dia menyadari dia masih mengenakan piyama rumah sakit. "Di mana pakaianku?" Dia melihat kembali ke Minato yang telah berbalik untuk mengumpulkan kertas dan gulungannya sendiri dari lantai.

"Oh," Minato terdiam, kesadaran menerangi matanya, "Itu terlalu rusak untuk disimpan. Kami akan memberimu pakaian ganti saat menuju Menara Hokage." Dia melirik ke Jiraiya yang sedang menonton interaksi dengan wajah kosong, matanya berlama-lama pada Naruto agak terlalu lama untuk kenyamanan.

"Terlalu rusak?" Naruto mengulangi, tangannya pergi ke sisinya sejenak dan merasakan perban di bawah baju katun tipisnya. Dia masih tidak mau percaya bahwa serangan itu bisa jadi nyata. "Tapi itu pasti mimpi," katanya pada dirinya sendiri, memandang ke arah jendela dan desa yang tak tersentuh di belakangnya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Jiraiya, sedikit mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan menarik perhatian Minato dari mengatur ulang kertas-kertasnya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak kejadian itu. "Hanya mimpi yang kualami tadi malam," dia mengulangi dengan keras, dengan tekad untuk menyangkal ingatan mimpi itu seperti dia dengan setengah-pikirannya.

"Kamu bisa menceritakan kepada kami semua tentang mimpimu ketika kita kembali ke kantor," Minato memotong ketika dia kembali ke kertasnya, memasukkan tumpukan yang terlalu besar ke dalam folder cokelat. "Sebenarnya, aku bersikeras."

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu, mencari sandalnya lagi. Dia tidak peduli apakah dia memberi tahu siapa pun tentang mimpinya. Dia benar-benar tidak. Bukannya serangan itu terjadi sehingga tidak masalah jika dia membicarakannya. Dia mengulangi pikiran itu berulang-ulang di kepalanya ketika dia menarik seprai untuk mengintip ke bawah tempat tidur. Di sana, tepat di seberang tepi, ada sandal ninjanya. Dia menarik mereka keluar dan memakainya, bertekad mengabaikan noda cokelat berkarat yang tercecer di bagian alas kakinya.

Ketika dia selesai, Naruto mendongak tepat pada waktunya untuk melihat Minato mendorong satu folder cokelat tebal ke tangan Jiraiya sebelum mengambil yang lain untuk dirinya. "Siap, N-Naruto-kun?" Minato bertanya, sedikit tergagap pada nama itu.

Mengabaikan keraguan dan sebaliknya berfokus pada senyumnya, Naruto menuju pintu, diikuti oleh Minato dan kemudian Jiraiya. Mereka berjalan ke meja depan, mencegat perawat sebelum dia bisa membawa dokumen ke kamar. Minato menandatangani formulir pembebasan itu dan mulai mendorong dua lainnya keluar dari pintu utama sebelum siapa pun di lobi bisa memulai percakapan.

Mereka berjalan melalui jalan-jalan desa, Minato memimpin, Naruto dekat di sisinya, dan Jiraiya mengikuti di belakangnya sambil menggerutu tentang membawa dokumen-dokumen Minato. Naruto tidak bisa membantu memindai area yang mereka lewati saat ia mencari bukti pertempuran tadi malam, tetapi bangunan itu baik-baik saja, utuh dan tidak rusak. Penduduk desa berkerumun tentang bisnis mereka tanpa menyadari kekerasan yang merubuhkan rumah mereka pada malam sebelumnya. Naruto mengerutkan kening ketika dia mencoba mengingat adegan yang dia ingat dari malam sebelumnya dengan jalan-jalan pagi yang tenang di sekitarnya.

Dia begitu fokus pada pikirannya sehingga Naruto tidak melihat Minato berhenti tepat di depannya di depan sebuah kios. Akibatnya, dia berjalan tepat ke kaki pria itu, dan akan jatuh ke tanah, untungnya Minato mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghentikan kejatuhannya.

"Hati-hati," Minato memperingatkan, tetapi tidak ada teguran dalam kata-katanya, "Kamu tidak ingin jatuh dan melukai dirimu segera setelah meninggalkan rumah sakit."

Naruto hanya berkedip padanya, tidak yakin bagaimana harus merespons. Alih-alih, dia melihat apa yang telah memberhentikan mereka, memandangi kios di pinggir jalan yang penuh dengan pakaian, perhiasan murah, dan sandal. Pemilik kios tersenyum padanya yang membuat Naruto berkedip lagi. Ini ... aneh.

"Kami hanya akan mendapatkan sesuatu untuk kamu pakai sementara, sampai kita punya waktu untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak pakaian untukmu," kata Minato, memilih-milih baju yang dilipat. "Apapun lebih baik dari piyama rumah sakit itu, kan?" Dia mengangkat kaus hitam polos memeriksa ukurannya sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya ke celana.

Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk dengan bodoh ketika dia melihat pria itu mengeluarkan sepasang celana pendek kargo dan mengangkatnya juga ke arahnya. Dia mengangkat tangan ke kepalanya, bertanya-tanya apakah dia telah memukulnya juga sebelum bangun di rumah sakit. Melihat sekeliling, Naruto kaget menyadari bahwa semua orang bertingkah aneh; tidak ada yang memelototinya. Beberapa orang menatap, mata bingung meluncur di antara Naruto dan Minato ketika pria berambut pirang itu membayar pakaian itu, tetapi tatapan itu tidak mengandung permusuhan yang biasa ia terima setiap kali ia meninggalkan pintu.

Jiraiya, berdiri di sebelah mereka, mengenakan sedikit kerutan saat dia pertama melihat Naruto kemudian Minato, tetapi Naruto tidak tahu apakah kerutan itu diarahkan secara khusus ke arahnya atau ke arah lelaki yang membuat Jiraiya membawa map yang berat. Minato menjatuhkan beberapa koin ke tangan pemilik kios dengan dentingan lembut, dan kemudian memberikan pakaian itu kepada Naruto. Naruto nyaris tidak punya waktu untuk melongo melihat baju dan celana pendek itu sebelum Minato bergerak ke jalanan. Jiraiya memberinya dorongan lembut dan dia bergegas untuk menyusul lelaki berambut pirang itu.

Mereka menjelajah jalan-jalan yang semakin padat. Minato bergerak cepat, menghindari kerumunan dengan pengalaman, meskipun tidak secepat kehilangan Naruto atau Jiraiya. Tetap saja, Naruto bersyukur bahwa dia telah begitu banyak berlatih berlari melalui jalan yang ramai saat dia berusaha untuk mengikuti pria itu. Di sekitar mereka, orang-orang memberi salam dan melambai ke Minato yang dibalas dengan sambutan cepatnya sendiri, tetapi melewati mereka sebelum mereka bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Segera, mereka berada di Menara Hokage.

Meskipun tahu bahwa Sandaime tidak ada di sana, Naruto masih berharap bahwa dia akan menemukan Pak Tua itu duduk di belakang mejanya terkubur dalam dokumen ketika mereka sampai di kantor. Dia tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah; bahwa sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi. Beberapa hal aneh itu menyenangkan. Dia jelas tidak keberatan ketika Minato tersenyum padanya atau kurangnya kemarahan dan ketidaksukaan dari orang-orang di jalanan, tetapi dia tidak bisa mengerti mengapa semuanya tiba-tiba berubah. Mimpi atau ingatan atau apa pun itu yang tergantung di pikirannya, juga. Itu membuat perutnya berdenyut entah mengapa yang ia tidak bisa identifikasi, dan sementara itu setengah-pikiran menjengkelkan itu tetap ada di ujung kesadarannya.

Mereka menaiki tangga ke lantai Hokage dan Naruto menemukan dia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri. Dia berlari menyusuri lorong ke pintu kantor, untuk berhenti di depannya. Mengetuk ketukan cepat, dia meraih gagangnya dan mencoba untuk membuka pintu. Itu tidak akan bergerak tidak peduli berapa banyak dari berat tubuhnya yang kecil yang dia lemparkan ke dalam usahanya.

"Itu tidak akan berhasil," panggil Minato, muncul di belakangnya. "Ini, biarkan aku membuka pintunya."

Naruto memperhatikan ketika pria itu meletakkan foldernya di bawah lengannya dan membuat beberapa gerakan segel tangan. Mereka bergerak dengan sangat cepat sehingga Naruto tidak bisa mengikuti mereka, bukan karena dia sangat mahir dalam hal segel. Segel muncul di kayu depan mereka, memudar, dan kemudian Minato memutar kenop dan membuka pintu dengan mudah. Dia menggeser folder tebal ke satu tangan dan melirik Naruto. "Ada kamar mandi beberapa pintu di bawah jika kamu ingin berganti pakaian sekarang. Kamu tidak harus melakukannya jika kamu tidak mau, tentu saja. Hanya ... kalau kamu mau."

Naruto tidak langsung mengatakan apa-apa. Dia tahu di mana kamar mandi itu; dia pernah bersembunyi di sana sambil menghindari ANBU setelah membuat jebakan untuk warga sipil yang tidak menaruh curiga di pasar. Sebagai gantinya, dia menjulurkan kepalanya melewati Minato dan melirik sekilas ke meja di ujung ruangan.

Itu kosong.

Dengan cepat menarik mundur, Naruto bisa merasakan jantungnya tenggelam. Mereka mengatakan Hokage pergi karena suatu alasan, tetapi dia masih tidak bisa membantu untuk berharap bahwa mereka telah berbohong kepadanya. Bagaimanapun juga, itu pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Dari meja kosong, sepertinya Minato mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan, seperti cerita, dia lebih suka berbohong. Itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang akrab di antara semakin banyak perubahan halus yang dia perhatikan.

Berharap menutupi kekecewaannya karena tidak menemukan Pak Tua, Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat sebelum bergegas menyusuri lorong menuju kamar mandi. Dia mengunci pintu di belakangnya dan memeluk set pakaian baru ke dadanya, tidak bisa memahami kegugupan tiba-tiba yang mencengkeramnya. Pakaian itu tidak menawarkan kenyamanan apa pun, alih-alih hanya memperburuk keadaan. Mereka berbau aneh, tidak seperti pasar yang biasanya. Itu bukan perbedaan yang sangat mencolok, tetapi sesuatu yang sangat halus yang mungkin tidak akan dia tangkap jika bukan karena semua keanehan lain yang membuatnya merasa aneh. Dia merosot ke bawah pintu sampai dia duduk di tanah, lutut ditarik ke dadanya, meremas baju dan celana pendek di antara keduanya, berusaha dan gagal memahami semuanya.

* * *

Jiraiya menatap bocah itu ketika dia bergegas ke kamar mandi, menghilang di balik pintu. Ada bunyi klik kunci samar dan Jiraiya berbalik, mengikuti Minato ke kantor. Dia menjatuhkan map berisi formulir dan laporan ke salah satu kursi yang ada di sepanjang dinding dan mengawasi pria berambut pirang itu dengan mata yang cermat.

Mantan muridnya sibuk membersihkan meja dari dokumen yang menumpuk pagi itu, menumpuknya ke samping, di lantai, di meja samping, di mana pun dia bisa menemukan ruang. Biasanya, Minato akan langsung mengerjakan tumpukan pekerjaannya dan mengurangi mereka secara signifikan jika tidak selesai pada waktu makan siang. Kemudian, dia akan pindah ke beberapa proyek atau tugas lain dengan hampir tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk berhenti dan makan. Kecenderungan gila kerja Minato selalu mengkhawatirkan Jiraiya, terutama pada tahun-tahun pertama setelah kematian Kushina dan Naruto. Pria itu mengubur dirinya dalam kegiatan untuk menghindari memikirkan tragedi dan langkah tanpa henti hanya bertambah buruk seiring berjalannya waktu. Untuk waktu yang singkat, Jiraiya telah mencoba mengalihkan perhatian mantan siswanya dengan mencari outlet lain yang lebih sehat untuk mengatasi kesedihannya atau setidaknya membuat pikirannya sibuk. Sebagian besar telah gagal, meskipun harus jujur, sebagian besar wanita telah dilemparkan di jalan Minato berharap dia akan menemukan cinta sejati kedua. Jiraiya tidak terlalu terkejut ketika tidak ada yang berhasil dan akhirnya menyerah. Pada akhirnya, dia setuju dengan mendorong Minato untuk melakukan hobi yang setidaknya akan terbukti bermanfaat atau menyenangkan daripada tenggelam dalam jam kerja kantor yang tak ada habisnya.

Jiraiya masih merasa benci melihat orang yang dia pandang hampir seperti anaknya meluncur begitu dekat ke ujung kelelahan fisik dan mental, sementara Jiraiya sendiri tidak bisa mengangkat jari untuk menghentikannya.

Terlepas dari kekurangan tidur yang jelas dari malam sebelumnya, pria yang sekarang di depannya masih Hokage energik yang sama dengan yang Jiraiya ketahui dalam delapan tahun terakhir, tetapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Energi itu tidak begitu maniak seperti yang selalu tampak; itu tampak lebih bersemangat dan ... bahagia, jika sedikit gugup ketika Minato menyapu ruang kerjanya mendorong tumpukan pekerjaan, gulungan, dan buku keluar dari jalan.

Itu akan membuat Jiraiya bahagia, melihat beberapa kehidupan kembali ke Minato kecuali untuk sumber perubahan. Matanya beralih ke tempat dia tahu kamar mandi berada dan dia mengerutkan kening. Jika bocah itu ternyata bukan "semacam" anak Minato, ia takut itu akan menjadi celah terakhir yang diperlukan untuk menghancurkan lelaki yang lebih muda. Jiraiya tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi dan jika dia harus melindungi Minato dari anak laki-laki belaka dia akan melakukannya dengan cara apa pun yang diperlukan.

Berbalik, Jiraiya pindah kembali ke pintu dan melirik ke lorong. Kamar mandi masih tertutup dan tidak ada tanda-tanda anak itu di tempat lain. ANBU memenuhi gedung, jadi khawatir tentang anak yang berkeliaran bukanlah masalah utama. Dia berbalik kembali ke ruangan dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Minato," kata Jiraiya, suaranya benar-benar serius, "Kamu yakin sudah memikirkan ini?"

"Ya, tentu saja," kata Minato dengan lambaian tangan ketika dia mengumpulkan cangkir kopi dari sekitar mejanya untuk dibawa kembali ke dapur kantor. Hokage menghitungnya dengan lembut, ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya pada sejumlah besar cangkir curian.

Jiraiya menghela nafas sebelum dia mengangkat suaranya sedikit saja. "Minato. Berhenti."

Nadanya, yang biasanya digunakan untuk genin dan chunin yang bingung membuat Minato berhenti. Dia menatap Jiraiya dengan terkejut sebelum mengenali wajah yang sudah diatur dan mata yang sedikit menyipit. "Baiklah," katanya. Dia meletakkan cangkir-cangkir itu di atas meja samping, sedikit meluruskan bahunya dan menempatkan dirinya di kursi meja, "Apa yang mengganggumu?"

Melihat pria yang lebih muda itu, Jiraiya harus menahan diri untuk tidak memutar matanya, tangan yang tergenggam dan postur yang terlalu lurus hampir tidak mendorong diskusi yang mudah, tetapi dia terus berbicara, bertekad untuk menyuarakan keprihatinannya. "Aku khawatir kamu berinvestasi terlalu banyak pada bocah ini tanpa tahu apa-apa tentang dia. Bukti apa yang kamu miliki bahwa dia adalah putramu? Jadi dia punya nama, siapa pun bisa mendapatkan nama itu. Bahkan penampilannya bisa jadi dibuat atau diatur, Orochimaru sendiri sedang bereksperimen dengan kloning dan manipulasi genetika sebelum dia ditemukan dan diusir keluar dari desa. Bagaimana kamu tahu ini bukan trik atau taktik untuk mendapatkanmu? Kamu punya cukup musuh di luar sana dengan kekuatan yang cukup untuk mencoba sesuatu seperti ini. Bagaimana kamu tahu? "

Minato menegang dengan setiap kata, dengan hati-hati wajahnya menjadi kosong ketika buku-buku jarinya perlahan memutih dari genggaman mereka yang kencang. Jiraiya melihat semua tanda peringatan dari ketegangan dan kemarahan yang mendekat tetapi tidak berhenti. Dia harus melepaskan ini dari dadanya,  
terkutuklah perasaan sakit hati.

"Aku tidak ingin kamu terluka dan menghidupkan kembali kehilangan yang sama seperti yang kamu hadapi delapan tahun yang lalu," pria yang lebih tua melanjutkan dengan nada yang lebih lembut, "Bahkan jika anak itu benar-benar tidak bersalah dari niat buruk, dia jelas-jelas bingung. Dia mengatakan kepadaku bahwa dia melihat Sandaime hanya seminggu yang lalu, bahwa Sarutobi kadang-kadang menjaganya. "

Ketika Jiraiya membungkuk, Minato menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menunggu sesaat sebelum bertanya dengan suara pelan, "Sudah selesai?"

Hanya kesunyian yang menyambut pertanyaan itu. Jiraiya tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi sebelum melihat reaksi Minato.

"Aku ... hargai perhatiannya," kata Minato setelah beberapa saat, bahu perlahan santai saat dia menyerap keberatan Jiraiya, "dan aku bisa melihat bagaimana, dari posisimu, itu akan menjadi pertimbangan yang valid, tetapi kamu belum memiliki semua fakta. "

"Kamu mengatakan itu sebelumnya," kata Jiraiya, didorong oleh nada pengertian Minato, "Apa yang tidak kamu katakan padaku?"

Pria yang lebih muda itu mendengus pelan, mengusap wajahnya sebelum dia bersandar di kursinya. "Kita benar-benar harus menunggu Naruto untuk kembali, dia mungkin punya beberapa informasi, meskipun aku tidak yakin berapa banyak itu akan berguna setelah pembicaraan kita tadi malam. Namun, dia layak mendengar tentang di mana dia berada seperti halnya siapa pun."

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan mimpi yang dia alami tadi malam?" Jiraiya bertanya sambil menghela nafas. Dia tidak akan mendapatkan apa pun dari Minato sampai anak itu kembali.

"Apakah dia memberitahumu tentang mimpinya?" Minato bertanya, bersemangat mendengar pengingat itu.

"Tidak," kata Jiraiya, bersandar di dinding dan membuat dirinya nyaman, "Tapi ada tatapan aneh di matanya ketika dia menceritakannya."

Minato mengangguk, matanya jatuh dari Jiraiya ke meja yang bersih di depannya, sedikit kerutan terbentuk di wajahnya. "Jika ada sesuatu yang perlu kita khawatirkan, aku punya perasaan itu akan menjadi mimpi itu."

Mata Jiraiya sendiri menyipit saat itu, lebih menyukai kata-kata itu daripada dia memikirkan seorang bocah aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengaku sebagai putra Hokage. "Kamu tidak berpikir itu hanya mimpi."

Minato menoleh kembali kepadanya dan Jiraiya bisa melihat keyakinan penuh di dalam mata birunya. "Tidak, aku tidak."

* * *

Pein menatap pada dinding yang kosong, wajahnya tidak menentu seperti biasanya dari balik pikiran yang berseliweran. Dia tetap seperti itu, bingung di atas tembok, bahkan ketika salah satu shinobi-nya mendarat di belakangnya, mendarat dengan satu lutut, kepala menunduk hormat. Keheningan membentang ketika shinobi menunggu untuk dikenali dan Pein baik-baik saja dengan membuatnya menunggu. Dia masih merenungkan dinding.

"Laporkan," katanya akhirnya, suaranya rendah dan tanpa emosi.

"Tuan," kata shinobi itu, masih dalam posisi membungkuk dengan satu lutut, "Kami memiliki kendali atas enam puluh persen kota dan juga gerbang depan. Namun, kami telah menopang banyak korban bersama dengan pasukan Iwa, meskipun laporan-laporan dari kekuatan shinobi Konoha menunjukkan hal yang sama. Ada beberapa kekhawatiran tentang kurangnya bukti kematian untuk mayoritas shinobi Konoha peringkat tinggi. Juga tidak ada indikasi lokasi Uzumaki Naruto. "

Pein mendengarkan laporan itu dengan sambil lalu. Paling dia tahu atau sudah bisa menebak. Dia membiarkan keheningan meregang sedikit lebih lama, acuh tak acuh pada ketegangan yang bisa dia rasakan dari pria di kakinya. "Kirim pesan untuk pemecah segel kita, minta mereka melapor ke sini. Pastikan pasukan Iwa tidak mendengar ini," katanya, memecah keheningan yang telah jatuh di lorong gelap.

Shinobi itu mengangguk dengan hormat, "Baik, Pein-sama," dan menghilang secepat dia datang.

Pein menunggu sampai dia jauh dari posisi itu sebelum melangkah maju dan meletakkan tangan di dinding. Dia tahu wadah Kyuubi telah menghilang. Mata-matanya dari dalam menara telah melaporkan bahwa penampakan terakhir bocah itu adalah dengan Hokage menuju daerah ini di kedalaman Menara Hokage. Setelah mencari-cari ruangan di sekitarnya, isinya, denah lantai mereka, dan tanda chakra yang berbeda yang melekat di sekitar bagian dinding itu, dia hanya bisa menyimpulkan ada pintu lain yang tersembunyi dari pandangan.

Konan muncul dengan kibaran kertas di sampingnya, puas untuk menunggu dalam diam.

"Hokage membawanya ke sini," kata Pein tanpa basa-basi. Wanita di sebelahnya tidak berkomentar tentang kurangnya pintu.

"Butuh beberapa waktu bagi pemecah segel," kata Konan, "Kita bisa mengharapkan serangan balik dengan segera dan daerah ini akan menjadi salah satu target pertama."

"Kyuubi adalah setengah dari tujuan kita berada di sini, kita tidak bisa membiarkannya lolos atau tetap tersembunyi."

Tim pemecah segel tiba, sedikit terengah-engah, dan bergegas berlutut.

Pein tidak repot-repot memandangi mereka, hanya menunjuk ke dinding ketika dia berbalik kembali ke pintu keluar dan lantai atas di luar tangga. "Aku ingin pintu itu terbuka," katanya dan pergi, meninggalkan wajah bingung bawahannya.

TBC ...

A/N: Ini dia! Saya harap Anda semua menyukainya. Saya mendapat lebih banyak suara untuk pembaruan yang sering muncul, jadi itu yang akan saya fokuskan, tetapi saya juga akan mencoba untuk menjaga panjang lebar untuk bab-bab selanjutnya.

Kritik? Komentar? Kekhawatiran? Pertanyaan? Tebak? Dorongan? Permintaan? Kirimkan saya ulasan! :D

T/N:  
*Honorifik _–san_ adalah honorifik yang bersifat netral, dan dapat disematkan kepada siapapun tanpa melihat posisi maupun gender. Sematan honorifik _-san_ juga kadang disematkan pada nama perusahaan atau toko, misalnya 八百屋さん (_yaoya-san_, toko sayur) dan sebagainya. (japanesestasion com)

Urangpiliang08 terima kasih ya _review_-nya *kissu~*,, jadi semangat deh Mey nerjemahinnya xD & para pembaca sekalian yang sempet mampir hehehe,, Chapter 5 udah tersedia di blog Mey ya..

See u next week *muach^3^*


	6. Bab 05 Possibilities

_**Rekap di Menara Hokage...**_  
_"Apakah dia memberitahumu tentang mimpinya?" Minato bertanya, bersemangat mendengar pengingat itu._

_"Tidak," kata Jiraiya, bersandar di dinding dan membuat dirinya nyaman, "Tapi ada tatapan aneh di matanya ketika dia menceritakannya."_

_Minato mengangguk, matanya jatuh dari Jiraiya ke meja yang bersih di depannya, sedikit kerutan terbentuk di wajahnya. "Jika ada sesuatu yang perlu kita khawatirkan, aku punya perasaan itu akan menjadi mimpi itu."_

_Mata Jiraiya sendiri menyipit saat itu, lebih menyukai kata-kata itu daripada dia memikirkan seorang bocah aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengaku sebagai putra Hokage. "Kamu tidak berpikir itu hanya mimpi."_

_Minato menoleh kembali kepadanya dan Jiraiya bisa melihat keyakinan penuh di dalam mata birunya. "Tidak, aku tidak."_

**Bab 05**  
_**Possibilities**_

Minato menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk terakhir kali, menghilangkan ketegangan yang menumpuk selama pidato kecil Jiraiya. Naruto sudah tampak cukup waspada di sekitar mereka tanpa salah satu dari mereka memberinya alasan untuk gugup. Ketika dia memikirkannya dari posisi Jiraiya, dia bisa melihat mengapa senseinya khawatir dan dia merasa bersyukur tapi dia masih berharap Jiraiya akan mengakui begitu dunia lain dijelaskan. Minato juga ingin tahu pendapat senseinya tentang apa yang mungkin terjadi. Pria yang lebih tua itu menjalankan cincin mata-mata internasional dan memiliki pengetahuan dan pengalaman di daerah-daerah yang Minato tidak memiliki akses.

Kenop yang bergetar menarik Minato dari pikirannya ketika pintu terbuka dan Naruto memasuki ruangan. Panjang pakaiannya cukup, tapi tampak agak longgar. Ayah yang sedang belajar* itu mulai membuat catatan untuk dirinya sendiri untuk memberi makan anak itu lebih banyak serta mempunyai Tsunade menjalankan pemeriksaan lengkap. Langkah bocah itu melambat sesaat ketika dia mendongak dan melihat Minato duduk di belakang meja Hokage. Minato meringis pada bayangan yang sekilas melewati wajah Naruto. Dia seharusnya berpikir ke depan tentang apa yang akan dipikirkan anak itu ketika melihat orang lain duduk di belakang apa yang Naruto masih anggap sebagai meja Sandaime, tetapi jika semuanya berjalan dengan baik mereka akan segera membereskan semuanya.

_*The Budding Father: Seseorang yang mencoba belajar menjadi seorang Ayah, Mey masih bingung menggunakan kata-kata yang tepat untuk julukan itu._

Berdiri dari kursinya, Minato mengangguk ke arah pintu lagi. "Sensei, maukah kamu mendapatkan ujung ruangan itu?"

Jiraiya mengangguk dan menutup pintu sebelum menguncinya dan melakukan segel tangan untuk mengaktifkan segel privasi. Minato menutup jendela dan melakukan segel tangan yang sama untuk sisi lain ruangan. Di sepanjang dinding, simbol menyala hidup sebelum mati lagi dan keheningan yang tidak wajar jatuh ke dalam ruangan ketika suara dari dunia luar terhalang.

Puas, Minato kembali ke dua orang lainnya. "Aku berharap Kakashi bisa ada di sini, tapi dia tidak akan kembali ke desa selama beberapa hari dan dia sudah tahu setengahnya sehingga bisa menunggu." Dia terdiam sesaat ketika dia mengumpulkan pikirannya, "Beberapa bulan yang lalu aku memulai sebuah proyek untuk menciptakan kembali kristal penglihatan Sandaime."

"Tidak bisa membuatnya bekerja, kan?" Jiraiya memotong; sedikit mengejek dalam suaranya dan seringai tersungging di bibirnya.

"Tidak," Minato mengakui dengan suara datar dengan wajah kosong. Dia menolak untuk memberi Jiraiya kesempatan untuk menertawakan atau merasa puas dengan ejekannya lebih dari ini, "Kamu benar tentang itu, sekarang kita bisa melanjutkan. Salah satu prototype yang aku kembangkan memiliki ... hasil yang tak terduga. Ketika aku mengaktifkan kristal chakra, Aku mendapati diriku melihat Sandaime. "

Humor singkat telah hilang dari wajah Jiraiya digantikan oleh pemikiran serius. "Bukan akhirat," katanya, lebih sebagai pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

"Tidak," Minato menyetujui dengan lebih bijaksana juga, memperhatikan tatapan bingung di wajah Naruto dan bergegas menjelaskan dengan lebih detail. "Setelah berbicara dengannya, kami berdua memutuskan itu adalah jendela antara dua dunia yang terpisah, apa yang bisa terjadi tetapi tidak."

Mata pria yang lebih tua itu melebar sebelum merenungkannya. "Bagaimana kamu bisa yakin itu adalah Sandaime asli dan bukan tipuan?"

"Aku menanyainya secara menyeluruh," jawab Minato dengan anggukan. "Dia tahu hal-hal yang hanya diketahui oleh Sarutobi Hiruzen yang asli serta beberapa gerakan tanda tangan Sandaime dan dia melakukan hal yang sama kepadaku."

"Tapi-" potong Naruto, wajahnya merengut kembali seperti Kushina. Tapi kali ini, tikaman menyakitkan di hati Minato tidak setajam sebelumnya. "Apa maksudmu dengan hal-hal apa yang bisa saja terjadi?"

Minato mengangkat tangan ke dagunya ketika dia bersandar ke meja sambil berpikir sejenak. "Biarkan aku jelaskan dengan cara ini. Setiap kali Anda membuat pilihan dalam hidup ada dua hasil yang mungkin terjadi. Seperti ... jika Anda berjalan di jalan dan Anda bertemu dengan persimpangan. Hari Anda mungkin berbeda tergantung pada apakah Anda pergi ke kiri atau ke kanan. Nah, untuk setiap keputusan yang Anda buat anda membuat versi lain dari realitas yang dibuat, di tempat lain di mana versi lain dari Anda membuat pilihan yang berlawanan. "

"Tentu saja, ada teori yang berlawanan yang mengatakan situasi yang sama dengan variabel yang sama dan pengetahuan yang sama seseorang akan membuat pilihan yang sama," potong Jiraiya dengan lambaian tangannya.

Wajah Naruto yang mulai jernih karena kebingungan kembali mengerut lagi, melihat ke sana ke mari di antara kedua pria itu. Minato menembakkan tatapan tajam pada senseinya yang membuat pria yang lebih tua itu mundur selangkah, tangan muncul dalam gerakan yang menenangkan. Menghela nafas putus asa, Minato membimbing Naruto ke salah satu kursi yang menghadap mejanya dan berlutut di depannya.

"Abaikan dia. Dia baru saja mendapatkan kebiasaan buruk untuk mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku. Intinya adalah bahwa ada banyak versi dunia di luar sana, seperti kamar di rumah, dan aku berhasil membuka jendela ke salah satu kamar lain ... Apakah kamu mengerti?"

Minato menahan napas sedikit ketika dia melihat wajah putranya mengerut dalam konsentrasi. Dia melirik ke sensei-nya dan merasa lega bahwa beberapa ketegangan telah meninggalkan pundak lelaki yang lebih tua itu. Bahkan jika Naruto tidak sepenuhnya mengerti, yang penting saat ini adalah mendapatkan Jiraiya di sisinya. Kakashi sudah tahu tentang kristal itu, dia adalah satu dari sedikit selain Minato yang mengerti, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan di bagian itu. Jika dia bisa meyakinkan Jiraiya, dia juga akan memiliki peluang bagus dengan Tsunade.

"Sepertinya sangat rumit," Naruto akhirnya berkata, kerutan samar masih ada di wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun," jawab Minato diam-diam bersorak ketika berhasil menyebutkan nama putranya dengan keras tanpa gagap. Dia meletakkan tangannya di pundak bocah itu sejenak sebelum mendorong dirinya berdiri lagi, lalu bersandar di meja dan melipat tangan di atas dada. "Kamu bilang bermimpi tadi malam. Bisakah kamu memberitahuku tentang itu?"

Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa untuk sesaat, mata terfokus pada tangannya di depannya, mengernyit menarik sudut mulutnya ke bawah. "... Aku berada di apartemenku ketika sesuatu membangunkanku. Terjadi pertempuran di tepi desa. Kemudian, seseorang masuk ke apartemenku. Aku mencoba melarikan diri tetapi mereka menyabet sisiku dengan kunai dan menangkapku. Aku berhasil melarikan diri, sepertinya, ketika beberapa shinobi dengan topeng muncul dan menyelamatkanku. Salah satu dari mereka membawaku ke menara Hokage. Aku pikir Sandaime Ji-chan membawaku ke ruang bawah di menara tapi aku tidak bisa ingat apa-apa setelah itu. Terjadi pertempuran di mana-mana dan semua warga sipil menuju tempat perlindungan. Tampaknya begitu nyata, tapi ... semuanya baik-baik saja di desa sekarang dan itu tidak masuk akal. "

Naruto menatapnya, matanya membelalak dan bingung, dan Minato berharap dia bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang menghibur. Itu semua hanyalah mimpi dan dunia asal Naruto tidak terjerumus ke dalam perang, tetapi dia tidak bisa berbohong. Bocah itu pasti melihatnya di sana, di mata biru Minato yang sama dengannya karena dia berkedip dan melihat ke jendela tempat desa itu menyebar di sekeliling mereka, beraktivitas penuh ke hari normal lainnya.

"Itu bukan mimpi, kan?" Naruto bertanya, dengan pasrah.

"Tidak, itu bukan," kata Minato, suaranya lembut saat dia menjelaskan. "Serangan itu terjadi dalam dunia versimu. Di sini, tidak pernah ada serangan dan Sandaime dari dunia ini mati bertahun-tahun yang lalu selama pemberontakan."

Kepala pirang tersentak kembali ke mata Minato, matanya membelalak lagi. "Ji-chan mati?!" dia merasa ketakutan.

Minato meringis ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia bisa menyampaikan berita itu sedikit lebih hati-hati. "Sandaime dari dunia ini," dia mengklarifikasi dengan cepat, "Yang kamu tahu baik-baik saja ... mungkin ..." Dia terdiam pada akhirnya, terlambat menyadari bahwa jika dunia lain berada di tengah-tengah perang, jika Konoha sendiri berada di bawah serangan, tidak ada jaminan bahwa Sarutobi baik-baik saja.

Namun, melihat kelegaan tipis di wajah Naruto, Minato mendapati dia tidak tega menjelaskannya pada bocah itu. Dia meringis pada dirinya sendiri ketika memikirkan sesuatu terjadi di tempat lain itu. Jelas bocah itu sangat peduli pada Pak Tua, Naruto terus bertanya tentangnya dan kekecewaannya karena tidak menemukan Sandaime di kantor telah tertulis dengan jelas di atas wajah bocah itu.

"Apakah kamu ingat hal lain?" Minato bertanya, ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan dari kematian Sarutobi.

Naruto menyilangkan tangannya dan memiringkan kepalanya ke langit-langit, alisnya berkerut. Dia bergumam sendiri sesaat sebelum dia berbicara perlahan, "Orang yang menangkapku memiliki _hitai_* aneh. Ada banyak garis di atasnya. Sebelum itu, aku belum pernah melihatnya."

_* Sebuah pelindung dahi (__額当て__, Hitai-ate) adalah ikat kepala terdiri dari pelat logam dan band kain. Pelindung dahi dikenakan oleh sebagian besar shinobi dan diukir dengan simbol desa tersembunyi._

Minato mengerutkan kening dalam pikirannya. Empat garis? Itu terdengar seperti Amegakure, tetapi mereka tidak akan pernah memiliki sumber daya untuk invasi Konoha. Kemudian lagi, dia benar-benar tidak terbiasa dengan situasi politik dunia lain itu. Dia mengertakkan giginya, tiba-tiba berharap dia mendapat informasi lebih banyak tentang apa yang begitu mengganggu Sandaime. Karena itu, Minato hanya sedikit atau tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi di tempat lain itu dan mengapa.

"Apakah kamu ingat hal lain?" Jiraiya bertanya, suaranya memotong pikiran Minato.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, rambut pirangnya berayun ke depan dan ke belakang. "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu apa yang sedang terjadi?! Tidak ada yang pernah memberitahuku apa pun!" dia mengeluh dengan suara keras.

"Tentu saja tidak," kata Jiraiya tanpa sadar, "Kamu hanya anak nakal. Tunggu sampai kamu agak dewasa."

Naruto merengut, pundaknya membungkuk ketika dia memandang pria yang lebih tua itu.

Jiraiya mengabaikan bocah berusia delapan tahun, mengambil beberapa langkah lebih dekat ke meja Minato. "Apakah _kamu_ ingat sesuatu dari percakapanmu?"

"Beberapa minggu terakhir dia stres tentang sesuatu, kamu bisa melihatnya, dan dia semakin sibuk, terlalu sibuk untuk berbicara. Tapi dia tidak akan memberitahuku apa yang salah," jawab Minato ketika dia mengingat beberapa percakapan terakhirnya dengan Hokage yang lebih tua dalam benaknya.

"Ada lagi yang diingat?" Mata Jiraiya beralih ke Naruto sebelum kembali ke Minato.

Minato tidak kesulitan menguraikan apa yang diisyaratkan oleh sensei-nya. Jika seorang bocah laki-laki berusia delapan tahun bisa masuk, apa lagi yang bisa? Mereka harus mempertimbangkan kemungkinan musuh dari dunia lain menemukan jalan untuk bisa masuk. "Belum. Aku bahkan tidak yakin bagaimana Naruto-kun datang ke sini karena kita hanya membahas kemungkinan secara teori beberapa kali. Sandaime pasti telah menemukan cara untuk mengirim makhluk hidup dan benda tanpa sepengetahuanku."

"Di mana kamu menyimpannya? Aku ingin melihat," Jiraiya berbalik ke pintu.

Minato berdiri dan mengikuti, memberi isyarat agar Naruto ikut. "Itu dibawah di tingkat yang lebih rendah. Melihatnya mungkin menyentak lebih banyak memori Naruto-kun."

Naruto melompat dari kursi, berlari mengejar kedua orang dewasa itu. Dia menatap Minato dengan kerutan lembut saat dia menghampiri kedua pria itu. "Tapi ..." katanya ragu.

Minato membiarkan Jiraiya membuat segel tangan untuk membuka segel pintu. Dia menunduk memandang putranya dengan senyum yang membesarkan hati. "Ada apa, Naruto-kun?" Senyumnya melebar; dia semakin pandai mengatakan nama itu.

"Jika Sandaime Ji-chan bukan Hokage, lalu siapa?"

Sekarang, Minato tersenyum malu, meskipun ada beberapa kebanggaan di balik ekspresi itu, entah bagaimana memberi tahu putranya bahwa dia adalah Hokage membuat posisi itu tampak baru dan menarik lagi. "Aku."

"Minato-kun adalah Yondaime Hokage," kata Jiraiya sambil membuka pintu.

Minato mengikuti sensei-nya ke lorong, berbalik ketika dia tidak mendengar langkah Naruto mendekat di belakang mereka. Naruto menatapnya dengan mata lebar dan mulut sedikit menganga.

"... Yondaime?" Naruto mengulangi, terdengar seperti pertanyaan. Dia menyilangkan tangan dan menundukkan kepalanya, konsentrasi penuh mengisi ekspresinya. "Tapi dia mati ... membunuh rubah iblis ... Apakah itu terjadi secara berbeda juga?"

"Ya," kata Minato, tidak tega menjelaskan lebih dari itu saat ini. Dia merasa lega, Naruto tampaknya memahami gagasan itu, tetapi kecewa dengan reaksinya pada saat yang sama. Kemudian, menatap mata putranya ketika mereka perlahan dipenuhi dengan kekaguman tetapi masih tidak ada pengakuan, itu menyadarkannya. Naruto tidak tahu siapa orang tuanya.

Kesadaran itu menghilangkan kegembiraan Minato. Putranya tidak mengenalnya, hanya mengenalinya sebagai pahlawan mati dari desanya. Pikiran itu membuatnya merasa depresi dan Minato mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan bertanya pada Sandaime tentang hal itu lain kali mereka berbicara. Dia membuka mulut siap untuk memberi tahu Naruto siapa dia saat itu juga, tetapi Minato berhenti.

Naruto sudah cukup mendapatkan beban pada hari itu. Bocah itu masih bergulat dengan gagasan tentang berbagai realitas dan invasi di dunia asalnya. Tidaklah adil untuk menempatkan lebih banyak beban pada anak delapan tahun. Minato diam-diam berjanji akan memberi tahu Naruto, dan segera, hanya ... tidak sekarang.

Sambil tersenyum tipis, Minato berbalik ke pintu yang terbuka. Jiraiya ada di sana, menghalangi jalan dan mengawasi mereka berdua. Minato bersyukur melihat lebih banyak pengertian daripada kecurigaan di mata sensei-nya. Itu lebih baik daripada rasa kasihan yang dia lihat di rumah sakit. Mengangguk sekali, Jiraiya bergerak ke samping dan si pirang yang lebih tua melintas dan memimpin menuju ke tangga.

Mereka turun ke lantai satu dan pindah ke tangga terpisah menuju ke tingkat yang lebih rendah dan lebih aman. Semakin dalam mereka pergi semakin sedikit orang yang mereka lihat sampai hanya mereka bertiga, langkah kaki bergema melalui lorong panjang. Pencahayaannya lebih redup di bagian Menara ini dan ada lebih banyak pintu yang tersebar di koridor, masing-masing dengan segel untuk mencegah personel yang tidak berwenang memasuki area sensitif.

Di sebelahnya, Minato bisa merasakan Naruto semakin mendekat ketika mereka berjalan melalui lorong yang sunyi. Dia melirik ke bawah untuk melihat kepala pirang yang lebih kecil berputar melihat sekeliling dengan mata lebar. Sebagian dari dirinya ingin menjangkau dan meyakinkan bocah itu, bahkan hanya tepukan di kepalanya, tetapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Naruto. Minato akan berbohong pada dirinya sendiri jika dia mengatakan dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan juga. Dia akrab dengan anak-anak pada umumnya, tetapi mengetahui Naruto adalah putranya membuat segalanya berbeda, rumit.

Sebaliknya, dia hanya tersenyum ke arah bocah di sebelahnya. "Jangan khawatir, Naruto-kun, tidak ada apa pun di sini yang akan membahayakanmu."

"Aku tidak _takut_ ," Naruto bersikeras dengan suara keras, menyilangkan tangan di dadanya. Dia memalingkan muka dengan muka cemberut, meskipun Minato berpikir efeknya agak kacau pada wajah kecil berkumis itu.

"Tentu saja tidak," suara kering Jiraiya datang dari belakang mereka.

Naruto tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk menjawab, meskipun dia telah berbalik dan membuka mulut untuk melakukan hal itu. Minato berhenti di pintu yang mengarah ke cermin kristal, ruang terakhir di koridor. "Di sini."

Kepala Naruto tersentak kembali ke tujuan mereka, mata membelalak lagi. Minato dengan lembut mendorong putranya ke samping dan ke belakang, memberi ruang pada dirinya sendiri untuk membuka pintu. Dia membuat gerakan segel tangan untuk membuka segel ruangan dan membuka pintu masuk. Butuh waktu lebih lama daripada membuka kantornya karena banyaknya segel dan kerumitan segel, terutama dengan langkah-langkah tambahan yang dia buat setelah menemukan Naruto. Jiraiya melangkah di belakangnya dan di sebelah Naruto ketika keduanya menyaksikan Minato bekerja.

Pada satu titik, Naruto mulai mengatakan sesuatu, ada nada pertanyaan dalam suaranya, tetapi Jiraiya menyuruhnya untuk diam dan Minato mempertahankan fokusnya di pintu. Ketika dia selesai, dia melangkah mundur, menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Jiraiya berjalan melewatinya, mengangguk menyetujui daftar panjang segel keamanan di pintu dan dinding di sekitarnya.

Ruangan itu persis seperti yang ditinggalkan Minato. Cermin itu berdiri di tengah, kosong dan relatif biasa. Lampu menyala saat mereka masuk, melemparkan bayangan pada sudut yang aneh. Mata Minato menangkap titik darah kering di lantai dari tempat dia menemukan Naruto. Perutnya sedikit mual memikirkan darah putranya di lantai. Dia harus membersihkannya sesegera mungkin. Bintik gelap juga menarik perhatian Sannin dan Jiraiya berjongkok di tempat itu, memeriksanya dengan kerutan di wajahya.

"Itu sejak aku menemukan Naruto-kun," kata Minato dengan suara rendah, bergerak sedikit lebih dekat, tetapi masih menjauh dari sisa-sisa.

Jiraiya mendengus dan berdiri kembali sebelum berbalik ke cermin. "Jadi, ini yang kamu gunakan untuk menghubungi Sandaime." Itu hanya pernyataan dan bukan pertanyaan.

"Ya," jawab Minato meskipun tidak perlu, tidak ada yang lain di ruangan yang bisa digunakan untuk menghubungi siapa pun. "Kami sudah bercakap-cakap selama beberapa bulan sekarang. Aku yakin dia sangat mirip jika bukan orang yang sama dengan dia di sini; dia tidak akan sengaja membahayakan kita."

"Tidak, aku setuju denganmu di sana," kata Jiraiya sambil mengitari cermin, matanya menyala dengan penuh minat. "Kekhawatiranku adalah yang lain dari dunianya. Bagaimana dia mengirim Naruto, ketika kamu mengaku kamu bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana melakukan itu?"

Minato menyilangkan tangannya, mengangguk setuju. "Aku berniat bertanya padanya lain kali kita bicara. Sebenarnya, ada beberapa hal yang akan kutanyakan padanya."

"Apakah bijaksana untuk membukanya lagi, mengetahui bahwa orang lain bisa masuk?" Jiraiya bertanya ketika dia kembali menatap Minato.

"Kita harus tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dan mencoba mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang Naruto-kun. Kita tidak akan pernah tahu kecuali kita menghubungi mereka kembali. Lalu, ada juga bahwa cermin ditutup di bagianku ketika Naruto masuk. Ditambah lagi, bagaimana jika ancaman yang mereka hadapi juga ada di dunia ini. Aku lebih suka mendapat peringatan daripada dibutakan oleh musuh yang tidak dikenal. "

Jiraiya mendengus setuju, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan jengkel. "Kamu selalu mendapatkan dirimu dalam situasi seperti ini. Untuk seorang jenius, kamu tentu merasa sulit mengambilnya dengan mudah."

Minato memutar matanya, "Kata orang yang secara praktis menantangku pada proyek yang mengarah pada hal ini. Aku berencana menempatkan satu atau dua penjaga ANBU di sini sekarang karena kita tahu segala sesuatu dapat lewat melalui cermin."

"Akan sangat membantu jika kita bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang apa yang terjadi di dunia itu. Mungkin bocah itu ingat sesuatu setelah melihat benda ini."

"Naruto-kun," kata Minato, menyadari betapa diamnya bocah itu. Dia berbalik dan melihat kembali ke pintu dan mengerutkan kening.

Naruto berdiri beberapa langkah dari ruangan. Dia menatap cermin kristal benar-benar diam, ekspresi intens konsentrasi di wajahnya.

"Naruto-kun?" Minato bertanya lagi, bergerak mendekat. Dia tidak menerima jawaban. Naruto bahkan tidak mendengarnya. "Naruto? Kamu baik-baik saja?" Ada nada panik dalam suaranya saat dia berlutut di samping bocah itu.

Jiraiya bergegas ke sebelah mereka. "Apa yang salah?" dia bertanya ketika dia melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Dia tidak merespons," kata Minato tidak perlu. Dia membalikkan bahu Naruto ke arahnya, tetapi tatapan putranya tertuju pada kaca kristal. Sambil memegang dagunya yang kecil, dengan lembut dia memutar kepala Naruto untuk menghadapnya, tetapi meski begitu matanya tetap tertuju pada cermin itu. Minato merasakan tangan meremas hatinya ketika setiap upaya untuk mencapai bocah itu gagal.

Minato melihat kembali ke kristal. Itu berdiri gelap dan sunyi, memantulkan kembali ruangan mereka di dunianya sendiri, bukan tempat lain dimana Sandaime masih hidup. Dia tidak tahu mengapa itu memiliki efek seperti itu pada putranya, tanpa diaktifkan itu hanya sebuah kristal chakra, tetapi mereka bisa mengetahui itu setelah dia membuat Naruto menjauh dari cermin. Mengambil Naruto, Minato membawa dirinya sendiri dan putranya keluar.

* * *

Naruto memiliki perasaan déjà-vu yang kuat ketika dia menyaksikan Minato melakukan segel tangan, mengungkapkan beberapa segel yang tersebar di pintu dan dinding di sekitarnya. Sensasi itu juga bukan dari sebelumnya di pintu kantor; itu adalah sesuatu yang lebih dalam dari itu dan sama-sama ilusif. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan dengan penuh semangat mengintip ke dalam ruangan yang lebih redup, ada rasa penasaran meskipun dalam suasana yang menyeramkan.

Minato dan Jiraiya masuk lebih dulu, berjongkok di sekitar sesuatu yang ada di lantai dan berbicara dengan suara rendah. Tatapan Naruto mengikuti Yondaime sejenak, masih tidak percaya dia bersama pahlawannya, Hokage yang terkenal menyelamatkan desa mereka dari kehancuran. Setengah dari dirinya berharap untuk bangun, keraguan tentang kenyataan yang berubah menjadi mimpi muncul kembali, tetapi itu adalah kebenaran. Dia tahu itu.

Naruto memandang ke satu benda di ruangan itu di samping beberapa lampu yang melapisi dinding. Itu adalah sejenis kaca besar dan datar, mungkin kristal, berdiri hampir setinggi Minato. Itu mencerminkan bayangan ruangan mereka berada, ketiga sosok mereka bersinar samar di permukaannya yang mengkilap.

Saat dia meletakkan matanya pada benda itu, Naruto menemukan dia tidak bisa memalingkan muka. Sisa ruangan memudar dibelakangnya menjadi hampir tidak ada dan hanya dia dan cermin kristal yang saling menatap. Tiba-tiba dia sadar, dia sedang menunggu. Naruto tidak tahu mengapa, atau untuk apa tetapi sesuatu seharusnya terjadi dan dia harus menunggu. Dia akan berdiri di sana menatap kristal sepanjang hari jika dia harus tetapi dia akan menunggu. Itu penting, vital bahkan, meskipun dia tidak bisa mulai menjelaskannya. Untuk sesaat, dia pikir dia ingat sesuatu yang lain, kata-kata yang diucapkan kepadanya. Namun, itu terlalu buram, terlalu jauh dari jangkauan untuk dipahami sepenuhnya, tetapi semakin penting untuk diingat.

"NARUTO!"

Suara-suara yang memanggil namanya membuat Naruto tersentak; terguncang pada volume yang tiba-tiba dan keras. Dia mendongak dengan liar, bertanya-tanya apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mendapat masalah ketika dia baru saja berdiri di sana dan melihat.

Dengan kaget, Naruto menyadari bahwa mereka sudah keluar dari ruangan dan kembali ke lorong. Minato berlutut di depannya, mata biru lebar menatapnya dengan waspada.

"Naruto?" Minato berkata lagi, kali ini sebagai pertanyaan.

Naruto berkedip padanya, masih bingung. "Apa?" dia bertanya, dengan nada agak defensif, "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

Minato menghela nafas lega, bahunya merosot saat dia memegang cengkeramannya di lengan Naruto. Naruto mengerutkan kening pada pria itu. Hokage tidak menyakitinya, tetapi dia masih belum sepenuhnya nyaman dengan kontak itu. Kemudian, dia menemukan dirinya sedang dipeluk. Naruto membeku, menegang di lengan yang memelukya. Dia berbalik menatap dengan mata lebar bingungnya ke arah Jiraiya yang berdiri di dekat pintu yang tertutup.

"Kamu tidak merespons," kata pria yang lebih tua. Dia berbalik ke pintu ketika mulai melakukan segel tangan untuk menyegel ruangan kembali.

"Kamu membuatku takut setengah mati," Minato bergumam pada dirinya sendiri lalu menarik kembali tiba-tiba, menatap langsung ke Naruto. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Naruto menggeliat sedikit di bawah tatapan. Dia sudah terbiasa ditatap tapi rasanya berbeda ketika Hokage ini melakukannya. "Aku tidak tahu," katanya, menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku hanya melihat benda itu dan ... aku tidak tahu."

Minato menghela nafas lagi, meremas lengan Naruto sekali lagi sebelum berdiri. "Kurasa itu cukup kejutan untuk satu hari. Akan kutunjukkan di mana kau akan tinggal."

"Di mana aku akan tinggal?" Naruto bertanya, rasa ingin tahu memuncak, meskipun dia masih terkejut dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Denganku," jawab Minato, mengarahkan Naruto kembali ke koridor.

"Minato-" Jiraiya berbicara dari belakang mereka tetapi dia disela oleh Hokage.

"Dia tinggal bersamaku." Nada suaranya final, mengakhiri semua dan semua diskusi tentang topik itu.

Naruto terkejut dengan si pirang di belakangnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dipikirkan tentang seluruh situasi. Itu terlalu membingungkan. Satu-satunya hal yang dia yakini adalah kelegaan pada prospek mendapatkan jeda dari itu semua. Namun, lebih dari segalanya, dia ingin keluar dari koridor bawah Menara Hokage. Dia tidak tahu jenis rumah tempat Hokage tinggal, tetapi tempat mana pun lebih baik daripada lorong-lorong gelap yang bergema, terutama ruangan dengan kristal itu.

**つづく****. . .**

A/N: Itu dia, semoga kamu menikmatinya. Seperti biasa, senang mendengar dari Anda semua, pertanyaan, komentar, tebakan, ide, apa pun! Kirimi saya ulasan dan beri tahu saya. ^ _ ^

Cuap-cuap Mey;

_Gomen'nasai minna_ T.T._._

Mey lama nggak update soalnya Minggu-minggu kemarin lagi sibuk bingitzz di kantor,, mau post chapie baru nggak kesampaian T.T,, mumpung ada waktu santai d kantor Mey upload chapie ini, maaf ya nunggu lama. Oh ya judul fanfic ini Mey ganti dan samakan dengan akun Mey yang lain sesuai dengan saran salah satu reviewer,,

terima kasih untuk Drive chan dan halseey udah mem-follow terjemahan Mey^3^, para reviewer yang udah komen Mey balas lewat PM ya dan para reader-san yang udah sempet mampir. Seperti biasa chapter 6 udah ada di blog Mey ya,,

See u in the next chapie *muach^3^*


End file.
